


Operation: 118 Trap

by FancyFulOfLife



Series: Fate [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, Eddie is dating a psychopath witch, Everyone is in it, Google translate is your friend, I Proofread This myself, I am open to any feedback, I can handle criticism, I got invested, I left it as a one shot because I Couldn’t find good Chapter Break Places, I warned y’all I can get invested, In case you haven’t noticed I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Not betad, Other, Puppy Buck Turns Into Dad Buck like Bruce Banner Turns Into The Hulk, So Buck Did Too, Sorry lost the translation notes, The Grant/Nash Family adopted Buck, This is dedicated to Gem that only wanted 5k words Jenny and Sav, Warning for description of animal abuse, Warning for planned non consensual sex, Yes I am aware there might be a misspelled word or coma not in the right place, angsty, enjoy, fates, parent trap, warning for child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFulOfLife/pseuds/FancyFulOfLife
Summary: What a Christopher Diaz Parent Trap turned into.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595872
Comments: 62
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

Operation: 118 Trap

“So, you know how most stories start out like it was a normal day or with some kind of poetic dialogue, an action scene, or a description of events, even with notes? Nah, this isn’t going to be that.”

“Why don’t you just start? Besides, notes are helpful. It gives people an idea of what to expect.”

“Notes are spoilery, they ruin the surprise besides, are you telling this story… or am I?”

“Kinda thought we both were.” Is the muttered reply.

Soft baby blue hues met brown eyes flecked with gold when the two men turn their heads to start a staring contest as they sit next to each other on the sofa. So close a flea couldn’t squeeze between them.

Not that they have fleas in the house.

The puppy “that had to be saved” because of those soulful blue eyes tearing up with each whine heard, later found out to be an emaciated stick figure with no fur, abandoned in the watery canal stuck with it's head sticking out of a garbage bag tied around it's neck; the rest of it’s body in the bag making it unable to swim or stay afloat. The rescuer knew the man’s thoughts were turning to it perishing there in the water. Looking at the man's face standing beside him as he whimpered just broke the rescuer’s heart.

Cora is always immaculately taken care of.

Especially by said rescuer that claims he only “puts up with the pequeño perro rata” because the love of his life loves it so much. It was also the haunted look behind those soulful blue eyes that made said rescuer spring into action without really thinking it through.

Said rescuer will also deny to his dying day he actually helps the puppy up into their bed when it cries trying to jump up into it. If ramps appeared by their bed, couch and other places one day so she could get to her favorite spots when no one was around to pick her up, mostly said rescuer, as the small puppy grew older becoming arthritic as she aged; it was never spoken of. The other man, since he loves him, will let said rescuer live with the delusion that he doesn’t notice it amongst other things.

Like when he comes home from a shift and said rescuer that only “puts up with the pequeño perro rata“ is laid out sound asleep on the sofa waiting up for him with both arms wrapped around the sleeping small bundle safe on top his chest. With a sweater that his Abuela just happened to knit for her on. His excuse being “It would hurt my Abuela’s feelings if we didn’t use them.” Or when he finds him laughing at the bundle as it licks said rescuer’s face when he’s bathing or brushing her. A, “callado pequeño no se supone que me gustes” coming from him. Sometimes a “tus ojos me recuerdan a mis ojos de amor” can be heard as well when he thinks no one is looking as he’s rubbing her head.

The rescuer’s denial makes him all the more lovable.

One having his foot propped up on his knee, his arm laying across the back. If his fingers just happen to land where they constantly brush the back of the other man’s neck or his foot can slide against the other man’s thigh, well, that was just a coincidence. The other man sits with his long legs splay out, cross at his feet. One hand laying in his lap, the other hand actually openly rubbing on the other man’s thigh.

They each show their affections in different ways. One being more open than the other in PDAs. Not that he didn’t want to be open. He just prefers to be subtle with them. The only exception is when they are alone. Then all bets are off. They know they still have things to work on, especially from past traumas; childhood and adult.

It’s worth the work.

The staring contest ends when said man that prefers subtle PDAs eyes flicker to the pink, pouty mouth of the other man, making him cough and adjust his position, actually sending him closer to the other man and look straight ahead again.

“Anyway. You know, it’s your fault what used to be a cute sweet innocent child turned into an evil mastermind genius that hears voices little sh…,nope not saying that, turned our friends and family into his minions, that also claim to hear voices, and is now grounded for life.”

“My fault? Listen here, BABE. You went out and dated that, That, _**THAT WOMAN**_ to begin with. And Christopher, indeed is a genius and still the most cutest of cuties thank you very much, is not grounded for life. He told you the voice was a special Angel of Fate helping. I’ve given him the benefit of the doubt, much like your Abuela. Besides, who can say no to him?”

“Adults. Adults are supposed to say no to him because he’s a CHILD. And it’s your fault because YOU taught him the eye thing. Like now. Stop it. No, really. Stop it or else this isn’t getting done, you know what that does to me. Besides, you went out with HER. Which started it. And I never said I doubted him.”

“I started it? Yeah, okay. I went out with HER after you started going out with _**THAT WOMAN**_. Which you didn’t tell Christopher about which made it even worse. What was I supposed to do, bury myself in my bed under the covers eating ice cream and watching the Notebook?”

“Dios mio. Tu me veulves loco. No, because it was cupcakes from the bakery down the street by the station and A Walk To Remember.”

“No, nun-uh. Don’t go into Spanish speaking mode on me. Si, in la cama.”

It was only after your first date.

For a week.”

“Now you’re just fighting dirty. And si, you do.”

“Not just a pretty face.”

“Poets would weep for the opportunity to tell tales about that gorgeous face and getting lost in the depths of those eyes. Then psychologists would want to crack that evil brain of yours that you rubbed off onto a sweet innocent child.”

“Once again, _**THAT WOMAN**_. And I have you know I’m a positive influence on Christopher. It’s the rest of them we have to worry about.”

“Why do I feel like she’s going to be brought up every time we have an argument? And you’re right. They can’t be trusted. Especially when they pull their forces together….and listen to an eight year old evil mastermind I can only pray that he will use for good one day.”

“Probably because I already told you she is. Which after what _**SHE DID**_ , kinda have that right to. At least until he turns thirty. Once again, Christopher is not an evil mastermind and he did use it for good.”

“Oh, si. You did. And he got educated adults that work in life or death jobs to help sabotage….”

“That’s not evil. It’s sweet and good. You're doing the Spanish thing, stop it."

“That’s not what you said last night. Querido Dios, the way you turn bright red just, mmm. Plus, you thinking everything he does is sweet makes me just. Oh, hermoso desastre, solo me hace amarte aún más.

“You know, considering who this is for we might want to keep it rated PGish.”

“Then don’t”

“Don’t what?”

“Be….you.”

“Oh, would you rather me be that bitch you dated?”

“Aaaannnnndddd rated PG just went out the window.”

“You know exactly how I like to treat women with respect. Did you just snort? Seriously? It was emotional issues that I got help with a real therapist this time, Mr. Let’s Go Join A Fight Club instead of facing our own anger issues by talking them out. Nope. And licking your lips to distract me isn’t going to make me, wait where was I? Oh yeah. Once again after what _**SHE DID**_ , yeah bitch is the nicest description of her you’re going to get out of me.”

“I’ll give you that. I would also like to remind you I did get therapy and stopped the fight clubs.”

“What happened to wanting to give me the world?”

“That too, mi amor.”

“We’re getting off track. Where are we going to start?”

“Where Hen told us to get our shit together?”

“No, that was Mama and she wasn’t surprised if Fate actually had to literally step in to get our heads out of our asses since we apparently only have one brain cell amongst us. Oh, I know the morning we broke Chim.”

“We didn’t break Chim. Maddie broke Chim. We broke Chim, Hen **AND** Cap.”

“Oh, yeah. Mama was right though, we were good in all other areas of communication but we totally needed to work on our emotional communication skills.”


	2. Chapter 2

How It Began……

“Hey Eddie! Can we switch nights?” Buck sits down next to Eddie at the table grabbing a waffle from the stack. Spraying whip cream on Eddie’s making him push Buck with his shoulder in return, earning a small squirt from the can in his direction. Chim just smirks into his coffee mug as Buck wipes the cream off Eddie’s cheek with his thumb.

“Hey guys, shift changes go through me.” Bobby pipes up from the kitchen counter.

“No problem dad, this isn’t a shift change. It’s a Christopher switch. I have a date.” Suddenly Chim starts choking on his coffee as it spurts out his mouth and Hen drops a syrup laden piece of waffle into her lap, mouth still open.

“You whaaaat?” Chimney asks as Bobby looks back and forth between Eddie and Buck like a Wimbledon tennis match. His mind is so blown he forgets to admonish Buck about the running dad joke.

“A date. You know. Where you take another person out to dinner or another activity.” Buck says, eyebrows furrowed. What is up with these three?

Hen hasn’t said anything even though the syrup is now pooling into an icky mess between her thighs.

“Sure, I was going to tell you it was a no go. Charisma had to cancel anyway. Something about working a double shift. Who you going out with?” Eddie piles some strawberries on Buck’s waffle, getting a smile in return.

“You remember the woman from the park, with the dog?”

“Tracey, right?”

“Yeah, her. We’re going to go see the nee Cruella movie.”

“Kinda tame for a first date. It is a first date, right?” Chim nonchalantly asks.

“Yes, Chim. First date. It’s at the dollar theatre and I want to see it before I buy the DVD. Christopher has been talking about it since May. I want to make sure it’s Chris friendly before Buckley-Diaz movie night. Hey, do you smell something burning?” Buck scrunches his nose as a burnt popcorn smell reaches the table.

Bobby is still at the waffle iron looking back and forth between Eddie and Buck when smoke starts pouring from it.

“Shit.” Bobby quickly opens the waffle iron, pops out the charcoaled waffle, then opens the window to air out the kitchen before THEIR fire alarm goes off.

“Buck, buddy. You don’t have to do that. Especially on a first date. Besides he’s seen the cartoon.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I told her I was going to go see it and she said she wants to see it because of the puppies, so we’re making a date of it. Besides, there’s a difference between a cartoon and live action animation. I want to make sure Cruella and her cronies aren't too scary.” Buck takes a swipe of Eddie’s whip cream with his fork as Eddie takes a piece of Buck’s strawberry, stabbing it with his fork before shoving it with a piece of Buck's waffle into his mouth.

Hen is just sitting there starring at them, her food long forgotten.

“Who, um, who is Charisma?” Bobby asks around a cough.

“She’s a nurse in the ER downtown. We’ve been out a few times over the past couple of weeks now. Chris hasn’t met her or even knows about her for that matter. She’s awesome. Just the type of person I can see being a great mother to Chris.”

“I HAVEN’T even met her yet.” Buck interjects.

“I know, I know. I want you to meet her before Chris though.”

“What? You want the Buckley stamp of approval first? My opinion matters that much? Be still my beating heart.” Eddie laughs as Buck leans his head back towards him, bats his eyelashes at him and covers his heart with his hands.

“Of course I want my best friend that wants to see a movie before my kid does to meet her before him. How many times do I have to tell you there’s no one I trust more with him than you?” Eddie stands up. “Who’s turn is it on dish duty?”

“Oh, I got it.” Bobby, still staring between the two, interjects.

Buck grabs Eddie by the shoulders from behind as they start downstairs. “Come on old man. We have trucks to stock.”

“Hey, who you calling an old man?” Their laughter echoes through the station as they reach the bottom of the stairs. They don’t hear Buck ask Eddie if he thinks something broke the trio upstairs.

“Well. The betting pool just got shot all to hell.” Chim throws his napkin down on the table, leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.

“Chim. They have dates. That Eddie is serious about.” Hen finally comes out of her dazed state, her fork clattering against her plate as it slips from her fingers.

“With other people and not only do they know it, they're okay with it.” Bobby adds, leaning his elbows on the counter as he looks down, running his hands over his head.

“Oh. Shit.” Chimney realizes, catching himself on the the edge of the table as his chair tips backwards.

Hen has a look of disbelief on her face. “This is worse than the betting pool getting shot to hell. This is…..”

“A damn disaster.” Athena says in her no nonsense cop voice as Bobby talks to her as she paces the asphalt. “My babies should be planning family outings. Hell, they already go on family outings. What they should be doing by now is enjoying the honeymoon phase of a new relationship but noooo. We just had to play around with that damn betting pool too long when we should have been working on getting their heads out of their…” Bobby cuts her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. He sees her staring down Chim with narrowed eyes.

“Athena, baby, I agree with you but a car accident scene is not the place to talk about it.” He looks over at the two people in question working in sync like clockwork, communicating just by look alone.

"Y'all like betting so much. Well you can bet your sweet asses we're talking about this later." Athena just lets out a huff of air and walks away.

Oh, they so messed up this time. They waited too long. Let things get out of control over that stupid betting pool. And now, now something akin to a natural disaster has occurred.

They’re dating.

Other people.

“Buck has a WHAT?” Maddie yells into her cell phone. Looking out into the call center from the break room to make sure nobody heard her. She sees Josh raise an eyebrow at her. She gives him a thumbs up, everything is okay, sign. But its not. It is so not okay.

“A date.” Chimney just simply replies. Pulling at his hair with the hand not holding his cell phone. “And Eddie has been seeing someone.” He leans his forehead against his locker.

“Eddie’s been…..does Buck know?” Maddie whispers.

“Apparently he’s been watching Christopher so they can go out. Eddie, Eddie sounds serious about her.”

“Oh, no. Oh, Chim. No, no, no, no, no. What are we going to do?”

“They’re adults, doll face. We’re just going to have to let it play out and hope for the best. Come on we all know they’re it for each other. It’s going to work out. Just wait and see.”

“Athena is so going to have your ass over that betting pool.”

“Trust me, she had it when we had a call today. I got the finger in the chest and the "her babies" speech.”

If anyone knew one thing, you don’t mess with Mama Athena and her baby Buck, which everyone knows she knows how much Buck loves Eddie and his oh so adorable little boy. So, that automatically made him and Christopher her babies too, and mess with them they had. Big time.

Earthquakes, Tsunamis, a rebar through the brain they could handle and take any day. He could go for one right now over this.

But this, there might not be any coming back from this. Chim knocks his forehead against his locker not feeling as positive as he was trying to make Maddie believe, regretting getting into competition with Hen and that betting pool because he just knew those two would finally see the family they made that everyone else did.

Just then Chim hears Athena's voice greeting her baby Buck. They've come a long way since their first meeting. Sometimes Chim wonders if Athena knows things about Buck that nobody except Eddie knows. At first, after their shared Christmas surprise for the team, he had started calling her Mama Grant and she would push at his arm with a laugh. Spending more time talking to each other. One day she came in to have lunch with the team just watching him. Afterwards taking him aside, disappearing for an hour. Then on a call a perp had pulled out a gun, firing it at her. The gunman had been down in less than thirty seconds.

So, had Buck.

Buck being the closest to her, grabbed her, pulling her to the ground taking the bullet in the shoulder, nicking an artery. The blood thinners making the through and through even more of a complication. Good news though was that they found out he no longer needed the blood thinners. Since then both Bobby and Athena have been acting more like concerned parents, hence the dad jokes. But Mama Grant became a sincere Mama and a hug every time she sees “her baby.” Even her kids and Michael call him bro and son. Bobby throwing one in every once in awhile. Buck might not realize it but the Grant/Nash household has adopted him. Right now though he'd more than welcome a pissed off Athena. At least he knows what to expect from a Mama Athena tornado.

They hadn’t just messed up.

They created a disaster something only divine intervention could clean up.

Little did they know that divine intervention is a long, dirty blonde, curly haired barefoot Fate with blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless flowing grecian dress currently leaning one shoulder against the lockers beside a distressed Chim with her arms crossed and a frown on her face; that has been watching over the small family, especially with the disasters being thrown at them.

Of course she was one of the mischievous ones, that dealt in special cases, she has been assigned to Evan Buckley since birth after all. She has been listening to their friends, family, especially a certain police officer mama bear, and a very special little boy that reminds her of her charge and exactly why she was assigned to him. Not everyone gets their own Fate, many Fates have at least over a dozen charges to look over.

Her job though, is Evan Buckley. She would be the help they needed to get them out of the mess they created. Perhaps along the way she would teach Evan's friends a lesson or two about betting on their love ones.


	3. Chapter 3

The Co-Conspiracist…….

“But it’s movie night.” Chris whines around his spaghetti.

“Throw a tantrum.” Fate whispers.

“Christopher, Buck is allowed to do things. Adult things with other adult women, like eat dinner, without us. He even bought the new Cruella movie for you to watch.”

“But he promised to watch it with me!” Christopher shouts, his tiny fists slamming into the table making the marinara covered noodles bounce off his plate.

“Christopher Diaz!”

“I want Buck.” He huffs out, crossing his arms after shoving his plate to the middle of the table.

“What has gotten into you? Here. Clean up your mess.” Eddie has a wet towel in his hand in front of his son.

“NO!” Christopher picks up a bread stick and throws it at his father instead of taking the towel.

“That’s it. Wash up. Go to your room and change into your pajamas. No movie tonight.” Eddie watches his son grab his crutches and attempt to stomp off wondering what has gotten into him as he starts cleaning up the mess.

He’s lonely. Not that he isn’t surrounded by friends and family and his son that has suddenly decided acting out is okay. No, not that kind of lonely.

He’s what he can’t have what he wants lonely. Which is Buck there too. All the time. In his bed as his lover. As his partner, parenting Christopher with him and children. He can’t get the picture of a little girl out of his mind wrapping herself around Buck’s finger just as much as Christopher is. Buck could be serious with the little boy when the time comes but the way he loves and his patience makes Eddie wistful of what could be. Makes his heart _**ACHE with WANT**_.

He thought going out with Charisma would make the tightness in his chest go away but it only intensified when Buck announced his date. Unlike Christopher though, he doesn’t have the right or the luxury of throwing a tantrum. He will take what he can get with Buck, just as long as he is there.

Which he knows he always will be. Sometimes he wonders if Buck loves his son more than he does. He needs to get over whatever he feels for Buck, or at least bury it deep, and let him be happy. He deserves it after all the bullshit that’s gone down over the past year plus some. Charisma will just have to be the serious distraction to get him over it. Just as long as he gets to see those smiles light up Buck’s face.

Christopher lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. HIS Bucky wasn’t supposed to be out with another person. He was supposed to be here with him and his daddy. Like always. If he wanted to go out Aunt Maddie could watch him so daddy and Bucky could go out together.

How were they ever going to be a family if My Buck went out with other people?

“Hello, Christopher.” Fate whispers to him as she sits on the side of his bed, turning to face him.

“You’re the voice that told me to throw a tantrum. I got in trouble.” Christopher feels warmth and safety surrounding him. He’s not afraid of the invisible voice.

“I’m sorry about that. I am here to help though.” She tells him.

“Why can’t I see you?” He sits up, looking around his room.

“You’re not meant to see me but you can hear me. I’m sitting right here on your bed.”

“Are you my mommy?” Fate pauses for a moment knowing she’s entering emotional territory.

“No, sweetheart I’m not your mommy, I can tell you your mommy is at peace and happy where she is. I’m Fate. More accurately, I’m your Buck’s Fate.”

“You know My Buck?” Fate places her hand on his foot and feels his excitement.

“I do. I’ve been with him since he was born. I knew him as a little boy like you.”

“If you’re My Buck’s friend, why did you let all that bad stuff happen to him?” She feels his excitement turn to worry and sends a wave of love through him.

“I have no control over those things like that but I can guide along the way.”

“Wait. I remember you. In the water. I heard your voice.” He gets up on his knees, turning to face where he can hear the voice at in his bed. Unknowingly face to face with her.

“Yes. I tried to keep you and Buck together. I was there with you.”

“If your Buck’s friend, why didn’t you stay with him?”

“Because, you were more important to him to look after.”

“He loves me that much?” Fate smiles at the awe in his voice, her heart aching for another little boy wishing for that same love, now a man that is nothing like the person that raised him.

“Oh, my sweet little boy. Imagine all the love in the world then multiply it by thousands and you will only begin to to see the tip of how much Your Buck loves you.”

“Then why is he out with someone else instead of here with me and my daddy?”

“Well, your daddy has a friend. So Buck found a new friend. You want Your Buck and daddy with you, don’t you?”

“I don’t understand. They’re happy when they are together. Why do they have to be with other people?”

“That’s why I’m here and you can hear me. I’m here to help you.”

“Help me do what?”

“I’m here to help you make your daddy and Your Buck realize they belong together.”

“Together like my mommy and daddy used to be?”

“Exactly like that.”

“You mean Buck can be my dad?”

“I mean your Buck is meant to be your dad. It’s fated and well, I am a Fate so who better to help?”

“Papa.”

“What’s that, dear?”

“Papa, I want Buck to be my Papa.”

Fate smiles at him. “Well then, how about we get to work?”

“What do I have to do?”

“Lay back down and get under the the covers. Now this may be hard but you must be brave okay? Don’t be scared, I’m right here with you.” Fate watches as he nods his head yes against the pillow as his arms cross over the comforter covering his chest. “Remember your nightmares?” Fate whispers to him. A grin spreads across his face as her voice continues to whisper in his ear “You need to have one. It won’t be an actual nightmare or bad, just a small memory but you need to act out like you did earlier at dinner.”

His father had always told him lying is bad but then he had heard Uncle Chimney say it can’t really be bad if something good comes out of it, right? He is going to be brave for his daddy and Buck so he can have his Papa. “Let’s do it.”

Fate touches his forehead as he feels the urge to pee but instead of getting up he lets himself wet the bed. Think sad thoughts. Sad thoughts. **_Never seeing Buck again because we got separated by the water_** enters his mind. That does it as tears come to his eyes. He lets out a gut wrenching scream, making even more tears come, then full on sobbing.

His door crashes open and his light flashes on in an instant.

Eddie is beside him on the bed, tugging him into his lap. “My mijo. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“No, I need My Buck and you’re mad at me.”

“Mijo, I was only upset because that was not like you. Buck has nothing to do with that.”

“No, daddy. I need My Buck because of the water. It came to get me again. It keeps coming back. I didn’t want to worry you like before. I need My Buck, daddy, I need My Buck."

“Dios.” Eddie mutters. Picking Chris up he grabs a change of pajamas then heads to his room, grabbing his cell phone before heading to the bathroom. He starts washing a sobbing Christopher as he hits number one on his speed dial.

Buck and Tracey had just finished ordering their food. For their second date Buck decided something more adult was more appropriate. He likes her. She has a good sense of humor and a nice personality. She wasn’t bad to look at either with her black hair cut in a fashionable bob and hazel eyes.

Their first date had gone well but they didn’t talk much having the opportunity to get to know more about each other because of watching the movie and him having an early shift the next day. Even though he doesn’t have Christopher to get ready in the morning before work, he still likes getting an early start.

She knows he is a firefighter. He knows she is an elementary school teacher. That happens to have a Doctorate in Education. Which means she likes kids. Which means she would be good around Christopher.

Buck is curious about the elementary school students she teaches, wanting to hear more about them they were starting to talk about her job when his cell phone goes off. It is Eddie’s ring tone. He knows he has a date tonight so the only reason he would interrupt that would be an emergency. With a smile and an apology, a look of concern on Tracey’s face, he hit answer and hears the heart breaking sounds of Christopher.

“Eddie? Is that Christopher? What’s wrong?” Buck could hear Chris’s screams of “the water, the water.”

Buck is already getting up out of his seat before Eddie even said “We need you.”

Grabbing the waitress “Can you make that order to go and here’s a hundred that should cover it. Keep the change for your tip.” The bill had barely made it to forty dollars. Looking at Tracey. “I’m sorry. I gotta, I gotta go. Christopher needs me.”

“I didn’t know you have a son.” She yells after him from her seat.

“I don’t.” He replies over his shoulder as he runs out, dodging others.

“Oh, Buck” his Fate giggles as she watches him run past her out of the restaurant before going back to be with Chris. “Are you so sure about that?”

Buck lets himself into Eddie’s house with his key. Shutting and locking the door before making a beeline for the little boy’s bedroom.

“We’re here.” Eddie says from the couch still rocking his almost calm son.

“Buck.” Christopher starts crying again, hanging onto Buck like a lifeline. Buck hugs him tight saying “I’m here” over and over.

A sniffle “I wet the bed” as he buries his face into Buck’s shoulder.

“Accidents happen, little one.” Buck looks at Eddie. "Its been almost a year. I should have been watching for signs." Buck whispers to him.

Eddie shakes his head, whispering back "I haven't either. I didn’t even think to.”

Pulling back Chris looks Buck in the face. “Stay, please?”

“You can never get rid of me.” Buck replies tucking the little boy next to him as he sits on the couch and Christopher lays his head on the side of Buck’s chest.

“Well then, I call movie and look what we have here. Could it be Cruella and all the dogs you could possibly ask for?" Eddie tries to lighten the mood before popping in the DVD. He turns to the television trying to settle himself, the sight of his son and Buck making his hands shake. Sitting down close to Christopher he lays his arm across the back of the sofa, squeezing Buck’s shoulder. With the arm around Christopher, Buck takes his hand and squeezes Eddie’s thigh in return. Feet tapping each other propped up side by side on the coffee table. Neither move their hands as the movie starts and Christopher grins like the Cheshire cat as Fate whispers to him “Told ya it would work.” Chris feels a warmth on his forehead as Fate kisses it. “I’m sorry. That I made you relive being lost from Buck. You were very brave.” Fate’s voice cracks a bit as tears brim her eyes.

Chris tilts his head back, looking at his daddy and His Buck and smiles. “Don’t cry. We’re okay, kid.”

“Yeah. We’re okay, kid.”

He doesn’t dare move as his two favorite people are already asleep next to him. He just relaxes and joins them.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet and Greets…….

Buck feels something off about the blue eyed dirty blonde hair woman as soon as she steps into his apartment for a kid free get to know each other lunch. Like she is trying too hard. Demanding Eddie’s attention any time it is off her. Every time he tries to start a conversation with her, Eddie or talk about Christopher she changes the subject to get Eddie’s attention solely on her.

She threw him some dirty looks as well, sliding her arm around Eddie’s. Knowing the look in Eddie's eyes as uncomfortable as she does so.

Eddie is big on showing his son, Abuela and aunt affection. Even they share the occasional hug, the fire fam and their extended family but when it comes to public displays of affection, even with Shannon, Buck knew Eddie's comfort level on that was low.

If Buck knows anything from his past exploits it is the smell of desperation and it comes off Charisma in waves.

Buck will later regret not telling Eddie he doesn’t feel comfortable with her around Chris. He doesn’t feel comfortable about or around her period but he isn’t sure the negative vibe coming from her is based on a bias because of his unrequited feelings for Eddie or Charisma herself. Is he looking at her through critical glasses and not really giving her a chance? Is he taking her actions the wrong way? The only reason why he doesn’t say anything is because she is making Eddie smile during lunch and as much as each smile chisels a crack into his heart, he wants Eddie to be happy. Plus, she works at a hospital and loves kids. He got that much out of her at least.

Besides, he has Tracey to hang out with now. He doesn’t see a real future with her, they haven’t even kissed, he really doesn’t have the desire to; but he also couldn’t hold onto a hope that isn’t meant to be. He has to move on. Tracey maybe just a first step into the wading pool of dating. Who knows, maybe that first step could become something. He needs to get over these feelings for Eddie before he messes up another great thing in his life and if making something happen with Tracey is it, then let nature take it's course. Wondering though if it is fair to Tracey. She has feelings, too. She also doesn’t seem to have an interest in rushing things. Mostly just going out. Never coming over to his place or vice versa.

Just as long as he has Eddie and Christopher in his life anyway he could have them.

Buck rubs the back of his head, feeling like something hit it.

Besides, what could really go wrong? Buck asks himself as Fate stands beside him as he does the dishes shaking her head with her hands covering her face wondering where she went wrong with him.

Worse than what Buck’s gut feared is what.

“Why isn’t Buck here yet?” Christopher asks as he watches his dad pack their Saturday picnic.

“Because, I have a surprise for you when we get to the park.”

“Buck?!”

“No, I want you to meet a friend of mine.”

“Oh. The friend you go see when I stay with Buck?” Christopher knows his daddy has other friends but he just doesn’t understand why he needs to go out with them when he has Buck.

“Yes. The friend I see when you stay with Buck.”

Christopher is a little excited. He knows his daddy was in the Army and he wants to meet another actual real soldier and hear their adventures from when daddy was overseas before mommy left the first time.

When they approach the park Christopher doesn’t see anyone but a long dirty blonde hair woman standing up from a table she has been sitting at, bitching about having to wait to herself then plasters the fakest smile ever on her face when she sees them, in a very short are you sure that's not a shirt sundress that shows a bit more cleavage than Fate deems suitable for meeting an impressionable young child.

Fate hates to tell her but Eddie is an ass man. Particularly the ass of another blue eye dirty blond hair person but she won’t go there right now.

Fate whispers to Christopher “it’ll be okay” as he watches the woman hug his daddy and try to kiss the side of his mouth as Eddie quickly pulls away before she can after sitting the basket down.

“You didn’t say daddy’s friend is a girl.” Chris whispers back. “That he kisses. Why can’t he kiss Buck?”

“Throughout my entire observations of the Diaz household, Buck and the people he calls family at the 118 I can truly say out of all the adults, you Christopher have all the brain cells. If it’s any consolation they haven't gotten that far yet and she’s not happy about it.” Fate tells him.

Eddie turns to Christopher, the woman hanging onto his arm for dear life, making him uncomfortable. “Christopher, this is my friend, Charisma.”

“Hi, Christopher.” The woman greets him, not letting go of Eddie. Her smile makes his stomach queasy.

“Christopher? You gonna say hi?” Eddie tries to bend down to his son but the woman’s tight grip on him makes it hard.

“Hi.” Comes the whisper reply. Christopher sits down on the picnic table bench. Eddie tries to sit him between Charisma and himself but her tight hold prevents that. She eventually has to let go so Eddie could help his son which makes Eddie inwardly sigh with relief. She shoots the boy a dirty look behind Eddie’s back.

Eddie tries to steer the conversation to involve Christopher but Charisma once again keeps pulling Eddie’s attention back to her. Christopher stays busy picking at his food and playing with his cars. It was when the uncharacteristic August wind starts picking up Eddie realizes he left Christopher’s windbreaker in the truck.

Its not like Fate was trying to make Chris cold. She just wanted Charisma to question her life choices when it comes to her wardrobe.

When he goes to go get it though is when Charisma starts showing her true colors.

Sliding up next to him she gets right in his ear, flattening out his hand and pushing it into the table. “Listen here kid. You’re going to tell your dad how much you adore me. I’m marrying him. Give it time, I’ll work my magic and convince him. The first thing we’re going to do is move out that house into a more distinguished neighborhood. I know he can afford it. That Buck creep is gone. If you don’t do like I say, this can go one of two ways, the moment he puts that ring on my finger and I’m your legal guardian, I’m shipping you’re crippled little ass off to a special needs school or we can be the happy picture book family. I make your father happy, I WILL make your father happy. I’m not going anywhere. You got me? Now plaster a smile on your face, stop pouting and act like I’m your new best friend or else your father WON’T be happy and....  
 _ **It. Will. Be. All. Your. Fault**_.”

“What are you two conspiring about over here all huddled together?” Eddie asks as he walks back up to the table, handing Christopher his jacket knowing how independent he likes to be to do things himself. He mistakes Christopher rubbing his hand as grabbing for said jacket.

“Oh, little Christopher here was showing off his cars.” Charisma puts that fake, dripping honey, smile on her face as Fate stands behind her making choking gestures with her before walking over and sitting by Chris, stroking his cheek as he pulls his hand through the last sleeve and pulls the hood over his head.

Christopher does put a smile on his face as the warm feeling goes through him at the touch and actually gives a little giggle as Fate whispers to him “We’re okay, kid. We’ll get rid of the Wicked Witch of L.A. and Buck isn’t going anywhere. Nobody is taking you away from your daddy or Your Buck. I’m sorry about your hand. Did she hurt you?”

“We’re okay, kid.” Christopher smiles at the voice that makes his tummy feel better. Like when he’s with his daddy and Buck playing. Feeling that warmth again as Fate touches his hand.

Eddie unfortunately, takes it as his son liking the new person in his life. They leave the park with hugs. Charisma even bending down as she hugs him and saying in Christopher’s ear “Good boy, adding the giggle. We’re going to get along just fine as long as we understand each other.”

Fate isn't quite done with Charisma though as suddenly she finds herself on her back of a flipped over picnic table bench in a mud puddle. "What you do shall be revisited upon you ten fold."

Christopher sits in the back seat of his daddy’s truck as they drive home looking out the window.

Looking in the rear view mirror Eddie approaches the long awaited question. “So, buddy, what do you think if Charisma hangs around more often?”

Christopher doesn’t want the lady around at all. He wants his Buck. He just grins though as Fate begins to tell him the plan. Eddie, unfortunately, once again takes it as a yes.

Two nights later when Eddie drops Chris off at Buck’s he knows his daddy is going out with her. He doesn’t understand why spending time with _Their_ Buck isn’t fun enough anymore.

Even before Eddie leaves Christopher is acting out. Buck assures him they will be fine.

Fate watches as Charisma carefully punctures the five wrapped condoms in the middle of their package with the small needle then places them on her nightstand. Taking one the vials of Valium she had snuck out of the drug cabinet at work to later put in his drink after dinner. She didn’t have to worry, a tech had already been fired over the missing drugs thanks to her quick thinking by using their pass card. She wasn’t stupid enough to use her own. Besides, if you’re that easy a lay to get your pass card stolen you don’t deserve a job. Idiot.

Oh, she wants to play dirty does she? You aren't a celestial thousand year old being without picking up a few tricks. Plus, she knew dirty. Its not like she hasn’t gotten Buck out of the same situation once or twice.

Okay, twenty-two times. The boy is too trusting.

Also, emotionally lacking the right kind of love. That he can have with a certain someone she's longed for him since his childhood.

There is such a thing as loving someone too much that it blinds you to what you have right in front of you.

That just happens to be the idiot she's in charge of and the idiot he loves issue.

Like he was being now with Tracey. He would find out soon enough she was only using him to make her ex jealous and has no real interest in him. Especially since her ex is a woman. Fortunately, he won’t take it too hard and make a new friend. Which he needs more of.

Right now though, she has bigger issues to keep him from.

Like Charisma.

Its not like Fate doesn’t already know her plan. Or how Eddie feels. She didn't even have to be there to hear it.

Charisma had set eyes on Eddie one day when they brought in an accident victim. It took her awhile but she finally "ran into" him one afternoon. Upon seeing Eddie's truck the first time they met she mentioned what a sweet ride it was. That it reminded her of her late brother's. That had struck up a conversation about her ER work, Eddie's firefighter work. Shannon. How losing someone leaves an empty hole.

Oh, this one is good at being manipulative.

In a matter of twenty minutes she got out of him that he is a widower with a son. That his truck is fully paid off, he left out the part about doing it with the fight club money when he bought it. He owns a home, mortgage free thanks to some stock tips from an old army buddy that went into being a stockbroker when he got out of the service, he only mentioned it to get his friend a new client. Charisma filed it away for future use to talk him into getting more tips.

As she would later tell her friend at lunch "He is a hunk of a man and I'm not getting any younger. I'm unmarried and wanting a family at 34. He has a kid, so he's into a family. Even though it's a cripple I can send him off to a special needs school. He kept talking about this Buck guy. He’s so into him it’s not even funny but I can deal with the bi thing, take care of that easy breezy. Work my magic. Do the old condom trick.”

Her friend had been hesitant. "Charisma, maybe you should take it slow, just let things happen. You’re talking about alienating what sounds like a very special friendship to a man he feels something for that he might actually have a future with. We work in medicine, we know grief takes it’s own course. His wife has been gone for a little over two years. He might just now be ready to start something with this special friend of his that sounds like he’s had feelings for even when he was married. Do you really want to have that type of relationship? Where he’s wondering what if while you’re manipulating him by trapping him with a pregnancy. Not to mention separating him from his family. I mean, what if he isn't the rich guy you seem to think he is?"

"Look, I can get past the Latino/Mexican thing because he can totally pass off as a tanned white guy. Even if he isn't a millionaire he's a steady sure thing. You can practically feel the loneliness and heartache coming off him in waves. This Buck guy had his chance. Trust me, he'll be easy to bag. I'll have a hot husband and be Charisma Diaz within six months and a couple of kids in a few years. He won't be able to resist me." Charisma had smirked as her and her friend got up to throw away their trash and head back to work.

Her friend though had tried to warn her. "You sound desperate, girl. Messing with a man like that. Are you really that hard up to get married and have a family? You have to be careful. Fate might end up biting you in the ass." Charisma had just laughed her off.

As she twirls her finger resetting the oven dial while Charisma is putting her plan of a night of seduction on Eddie together, Fate smirks.

She is messing with **_Her_** Buck now. She has seen him through way too much since his birth. By the time she gets done with the little witch she is going to wish all Fate had done to her was bite her in the ass.

Eddie, the emotional idiot that has what he needs right in front of him, is being too trusting and blinded by his feelings. They spend all their time together. They co-parent. They show intimacy with each other. That's the thing though. People always mistake intimacy with sex. Sometimes actions can be even more intimate than sex. Shaking her head Fate wonders when the two of them are going to realize they're already married.

To each other.

On the drive to her house Eddie contemplates the evening plans. He’d had a bad day and wasn’t really in the mood to socialize but he also didn’t want to cancel last minute on Charisma. What he really wants is to sit on a couch with his son, drink a beer with Buck and forget about the pile up that killed a kid today.

Instead of going out, Charisma had suggested Eddie come to her house. He was unsure of the idea until she said that way you can have a taste of my cooking before you let Christopher come over one night for dinner so we can spend more time together. That had endeared him to her. Maybe she is what he needs. The only set back is his lack of sexual want of her. They haven’t even kissed yet, although she’s tried. He’s been good at dodging her each time so far. It’s not like she’s not attractive. It’s the fact he thinks of other blue eyes when he looks into hers and the way she clings to him. At times to the point it’s uncomfortable. He’s still unsure just how serious he wants to get with her. He’s even mentioned it to her. She told him to give it time. He surely doesn’t want to lead her on, give her unexpected expectations. She seems though to take it in stride and wants to continue seeing each other.

Upon arriving Charisma offers him a drink. He wasn't much of a wine guy. Right about now Christopher would be flaked out while he and Buck would be on their second beers. Keeping their voices low as they talk, the television being more background noise and lighting than entertainment.

Charisma had set the table with candles and low lighting. He tried to get her to understand the helpless feeling he got over the call earlier that day. Buck had already got it without him saying anything, just scooting closer to him on the ride back to the station. He gives up and just lets her go on about whatever it is he isn’t paying much attention to. Nodding at the right times and telling her how good the pot roast is.

He hates pot roast. Captain's beef stew he could eat for weeks. Buck has even got the recipe down to a T. Sometimes its even better than Cap's.

Christopher even loves it.

As he chews the tough meat, he pictures a bowl full of stew, Buck and Christopher laughing over the crazy shapes of bread Buck makes just for him while making a regular loaf for the two of them and instead of the cheap tasting wine, Maddie would freak out over, cold imported beer that Buck keeps in his refrigerator because he knows it’s Eddie’s favorite.

Speak of the devil. Charisma shoots Eddie a death glare as he reaches for his phone. It’s Buck's ringtone.

When Eddie cut the night short by leaving in the middle of dinner Charisma says she understands.

Then Fate watches as she loses her shit smashing dishes and clutching the unused vial of Valium she was unable to slip to Eddie because they hadn’t gotten past dinner, swearing to find a way to get Buck out of Eddie's life.

If Fate just happens to smirk, well, she doesn’t have the mischievous reputation for shits and giggles.

When Eddie arrives at Buck's he is flabbergasted by the site that greets him. Clothes and toys, along with food, is thrown everywhere while Christopher is standing on Buck's couch screaming at him.

Buck just looks at Eddie "He’s never acted like this with me before."

It took them both twenty minutes to calm Chris down before he just crumbled on the sofa, falling asleep.

"I'm, I'm sorry Eddie. He's never acted that way with me before." Buck whispers as he gently places a blanket over him.

Eddie shakes his head as he starts to help Buck clean up the mess. "He's ah, he's been doing that lately."

"Eddie, why didn't you tell me so we can figure this out? Does Carla know?"

"He hasn't done it around her. I’m trying to figure out the trigger before I talk to her about it." Eddie shakes his head.

“Eddie, she needs to know. She’ll help, not judge.” Buck knows since the fight ring months ago Eddie is still working out some issues. Judgement being one of them.

"Yeah. She's 5' 7" morons.” Fate rolls her eyes at them. Plus, well she didn't have room to talk since this is part of the plan.

Fate combs her fingers through his little curls. She knew she pushed the line tonight. Asking him to do what he did. She almost broke when he spoke to her for the first time without prompt, asking if Buck would hate him afterwards. Fate had assured him he wouldn’t because she knows that Buck would love him no matter what. He may not be Buck’s blood but he sees Christopher as his son. Which frustrates Fate about the two men even more.

Fate though, can’t get five punctured condoms sitting on a nightstand out of her head. Where is Charisma’s Fate and why isn’t this marked urgent? The last thing they need is another misstep, another marked soul.

She hears Buck asking Eddie if he is hungry. He has stew left over. The mess had been cleaned up and the two are sitting on the stools at Buck's kitchen counter eating warmed up bread and bowls of reheated stew. Drinking beers as the soft glow of the overhead stove light lets them see just enough so not to disturb Christopher's peaceful slumber.

Buck takes a drink of his beer, watching Eddie.

"What?"

"You ready to talk about it?"

Eddie just raises an eyebrow.

"Today and Christopher. Whichever order you prefer."

Buck just sits there intently listening, never once interrupting him while he let it all out. Even lightly taking his hand in his when he starts tearing up. Eddie spilling his feelings like a busted pipe about the call that day, if he should put Christopher back in therapy. The only time Buck spoke was to reassure him he has his back, Christopher loves him, that he is a wonderful father and like everything else, they would figure out the why behind Christopher’s outbursts. That he would never let Eddie be alone, no matter what.

If their stools somehow found a way closer together so their legs could touch maybe even finding a way for one of Buck's to fit between Eddie's, it was never mentioned.

While the sun is rising without either man noticing they were talking the night away, Fate is wondering just what she is going to have to do to get these lovesick fools in sync. It was past time to gather reinforcements and she knew just the little guy to lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Gathering The Minions……….

Carla didn’t like Charisma the moment she set eyes on her. She knows that girl is nothing but trouble and overhearing her telling Eddie Christopher would be better off in a special needs school than having a private nurse did not put her in Carla’s good graces either. She didn’t expect her to be here when she arrived. Apparently she wanted to surprise Eddie. Which if any so called nurse knew, that loves children, interrupts their schedule. It wasn’t the fact that she refused Carla’s outstretched hand, which Eddie missed while talking to his son.

Its the stink eye Carla gets behind Eddie’s back and the sweet as honey she gets in front of him that bothers her.

Chris apparently has been a bit agitated this evening and Carla knows exactly why. Buck has a date with Tracey and Carla jumped at the chance to spend more time with, at the moment, her favorite Diaz because his daddy was about a….. “Think nice thoughts around the small child, he can pick up on tension” she keeps telling herself.

She’s in the kitchen with Christopher, she figures since she’s coming back in the morning having lunch put together ahead of time would mean more time working on Christopher’s Summer tutoring. Plus, it gets him away from HER. He likes to help and to be honest she likes it when he does. He, like another dirty blond boy she knows, always has the ability to make her day brighter being around them both.

Which has her fuming because hearing her tell Eddie from the living room maybe Buck shouldn’t be around Christopher if he acts out the way he did the last time he stayed with him is bat shi…..”Positive thoughts around the child, Carla” she tells herself.

Maybe Buck wasn’t the person Eddie thought. Telling him she thinks Buck has purposefully been telling Chris bad things about her.

Listen here you wannabe trouble maker, Buck has a date. The boy needs some grown up time and he isn’t getting it from Eddie anymore because of your manipulative ass. The blind idiot.

The poor boy also confided in her after calling her telling her Eddie needs help, he was afraid Christopher was acting out because of him. Maybe he was the problem. Which could be farther from the truth as far as Carla is concerned. That is why she’s here, letting Buck have a night out with a new girl while Eddie goes out with the she devil.

It’s taking all of her willpower not to snatch those extensions out of her hair. Carla is going to have to go out of her way one day to visit that ER.

Carla believes with her entire soul, especially knowing the events of the tsunami, Buck would die for that boy before he let harm come to him. With him being on blood thinners and the loss of blood it was an act of faith that he didn’t. Knowing Buck personally, her saying that just left a bad taste in Carla’s mouth for that woman.

Hell, Carla only met the woman ten minutes ago and she has plenty to say to Eddie about her. She just hopes he would see her true colors and get whatever is going on with him out of his system so he and Buck can finally get THEIR act together.

Carla avoids Charisma, well it was more like Charisma was ignoring her but Carla didn’t mind one bit. What is aggravating Carla is her heels clinking on the floor while she paces, waiting for Eddie as he says goodnight to his son. As Carla said, interrupting schedules is a strike in her book.

So far this one has so many it’s already the ninth ending.

She hears a huff of breath and a muttered “finally” when Eddie comes back into the living room.

Carla bids them a fun time with a promise of not being that long. She didn’t trust the smirk on the other woman’s face. Carla could of sworn she heard someone say give him a reason to stay but shakes it off.

It’s been thirty minutes since Eddie left when Christopher comes staggering into the living room. Carla puts her book down as he snuggles up against her.

“Carla, my tummy hurts.” She saw right through that one.

“No it doesn’t, baby.”

“Carla, I need my daddy.” Carla bit back a smile at that one.

“You’re daddy is out on a date.”

“I think I have a fever. I need My Buck.”

“Buck is on a date and if I recall correctly being told the last time you were left alone with him you screamed the whole time and threw whatever you could get your hands on until your daddy got there.”

“Carla, is My Buck on a date with my daddy?"

“You know good and well who you’re daddy went on a date with and Buck is on a date with a new lady friend.” Carla is starting to get a warm feeling in her belly at the persistence of the boy.

“Carla." Chris says placing his hands on her cheeks as he kneels beside her, turning her head to face him. "I have a fever. You should probably call daddy and Buck, just in case." Chris stares intently into Carla's eyes until hers go round like saucers.

“Listen to the boy.” Fate mutters.

"Oh, oh, OH." She touches his forehead. "You do feel a bit warm."

Christopher grins. “Maybe you should call daddy and Buck just to be on the safe side.

Carla grins back, imagining the look on the she devil’s face at her evening being interrupted. “You know what baby. I’ll text them both. Let’s get you to bed and some Tylenol in you.”  
Fate touches Christopher’s forehead making him warm. She didn’t want to make a liar out of Carla after all.

Tracey had been cool about the whole thing. Charisma on the other hand did indeed not take their evening being cut short well. Nor did Charisma like the sight of Buck on Eddie’s couch with Chris in his lap.

“I hope you don’t mind. I told Carla she could go home, I could handle it from here, especially since she has to be back so early in the morning. You should have told me you had a date, Eddie. I would have rain checked Tracey. His tummy is sore and his fever is 100.04. I don’t think he needs to go to the ER but he does need Tylenol again in four hours. Dr. Mills is on call, said to go ahead and bring him in tomorrow morning.” Charisma watches as Buck tells Eddie this as he sits on the couch beside them.

“You already called the doctor?” He just shakes his head at Buck’s duh look. “Of course you did and you have as much a right to have some fun as I do.” Eddie tells him running his hand over Chris’s head. The Tylenol must be working.

“Yeah but this little guy comes first, don’t you?” Buck says, kissing the little forehead. “I already texted Bobby, told I’d be late but you’ll be there in time.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I know Carla can handle it but he does better when I’m there in case they want to give him an antibiotic shot at the doctors. Just to be on the safe side.”

“Buck….” Eddie lifts his head at the clearing of a throat, then looks back down at Christopher.

Charisma really didn’t like it when Eddie told her goodnight and to drive safe without looking up from his resting son in Buck’s lap, head close to Buck’s as they continue their conversation in a whisper. “I don’t feel good, daddy.” Comes a small murmur as Eddie runs his hand over his son’s forehead as Charisma let herself out with an ignored huff. Stomping her foot on the entryway so hard, her heel breaks.  
Watching from her car into the living room through the window as Eddie sits beside them, a little too close to Buck for her taste, after putting in a movie. Charisma decides then and there somehow Buck has to go away. No matter how she has to do it, he’s gone.

Standing beside the car because being within ten feet of her creeps her out, Fate watches her listening to her thoughts of mysterious bruises, ultimatums and even worse ideas of framing for things that the human mind would burn Evan for before even questioning his innocence. “Oh, not on my watch bitch. You know, sister Fate, we need to have a talk about your girl here.” Fate yells up at the sky as the car speeds away.

“She doesn’t have one.” The woman appearing in a white skirt, heels, shirt and jacket tells her. Fate’s boss in the flesh. Well, in the celestial being flesh.

“That means…”

“She doesn’t have a soul, yes. She was born without one.”

“Eddie’s dating a psychopath! Do you have any idea what she can do to Buck? Christopher?!?! Who let her cross Eddie’s path?”

“You know how this works. His pain beckoned her the moment he arrived from Texas. It just took her this long to find him because of a certain charge of yours helping fighting her off. Eddie’s Fate is no match for her, unfortunately having more than one charge Fate missed keeping them meeting because another of his charges were being abused. Christopher’s did not have her on their radar but is aware to keep a closer eye on him.”

“Like at the park when she smashed his hand into the table?” Fate fumed.

“You’re one of, if not the, most strongest Fates we have. You knew to get Eddie out of there. You’re the best weapon they have and by the looks of it already working on her. An over population of free will and overworked Fates can lead to disasters.”

“You mean like Bobby’s family? Doug. Or why I’m Evan’s Fate to begin with?”

Fate’s boss lets out a sigh. “You’ve always been my over emotional rule breaker.”

“Oh, I’m gonna get that woman away from them. While getting them together like they’re meant to be.”

Her boss could only nod. “My most determined and stubborn one too. Those have always been your best and worse qualities.”

As her boss disappears Fate could only contemplate if that is a compliment or put down. Then looking up, she yells. “You know a hundred years ago you would have yelled at me then written me up.”

Fate appears back inside just as Buck is looking down as Chris giggles “Someone is feeling better.”

“No, someone came up with a tummy ache all on his own.” Fate says, making Chris giggle again. She could only smile as he reminds her so much of one small mischievous Evan Buckley and at the loving family the three make as they cuddle together on the couch. Buck’s head somehow leaning half on Eddies shoulder and half on his chest as Eddie’s arm wraps around his back with his hand on his stomach.

They look so lovesick it’s almost nauseating. No wonder so many people’s voices are practically screaming in my head. There is no greater fool than a fool in love. Except one that denies themselves the happiness of it.

“By the way, speaking of Carla.” Eddie starts.

Buck tilts his head back against Eddie’s chest “Carla talked to you. I overstepped.”

Eddie smiles down at him. “She did and thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being braver than me. Sometimes. Don’t ever let me hear you think it’s you ever again. Got it?”

If Carla by chance let herself into the Diaz household earlier than she was supposed to be there so Buck and herself could be at the doctor office first thing, surprise at Buck already being here and expecting a sick child and an empty couch, well, that’s why she doesn’t play the lottery.

What she did walk into was one Christopher Diaz sitting at the table eating cereal, swinging his legs back and forth, giving her the biggest smile when he sees her putting a finger to his lips in a stay quiet motion. She just stares, seeing a bit of spilt milk on the table she happily and quickly cleans up as she keeps looking over at the couch. A couch covered with two men snuggling, fast asleep.

Christopher’s fever had broken and since his appetite is normal, the tummy ache gone. The two men, after calling the doctor and getting the okay not to bring Chris in, went on to work together in Eddies truck after a round from each man of behave for Carla, hugs and kisses. When Buck started having a collection of extra clothes here Carla could not give you the exact date but they have been slowly accumulating over the months. She does help with the laundry after all.

If Carla has a little extra pep in her step that day, that is her business.

Only Fate herself had been witness to the high-five between Carla and Chris. Which gave her an idea and her mind going back to that betting pool. She wonders since they like to bet so much, just what else their 118 family would do to help in the plan.

Christopher officially calls it Operation 118 trap when Fate runs it by him. She also warns him to not be alone around Charisma. He’s quick to tell her that won’t be a problem.

The next time Charisma and Eddie have plans, Carla is unavailable. Which happens to come up at breakfast a few days before. Buck is quick to offer to once again cancel his plans but Eddie won’t have it. Buck doesn’t have the heart to tell him his relationship with Tracey isn’t going anywhere, they’re really just friends hanging out and he would really be doing him a favor because he could use some more Chris time but he stays quiet. Eddie has been going out, stepping out of his shell and for months now Buck has been trying to find a way to make Eddie feel like he is enough, if going out with Charisma makes him feel that way he doesn’t want to take that away from Eddie. Not after the progress he’s made. Even if she makes him uneasy and still not liking the idea of her around Christopher. He once again stocks it up to his feelings of bias because she has what Buck wants.

Knowing the two men were still seeing the other women in turn gives Bobby a headache, that quickly disappears when Eddie says he already canceled but Charisma was adamant about him bringing Chris with him to her place instead of going out as planned but he just wasn’t sure about that yet. Bobby was about to offer his advice about shouldn’t him not wanting Christopher in her house after dating for almost two months tell him something but his headache suddenly reappears when Chimney uncharacteristically pops in for some reason with a “Me and Maddie would love to watch him.”

Eddie is already texting Charisma. His excitement wasn’t that much of going out with her but where they were going. She somehow got tickets to the WWE for a Sunday afternoon, something he’d rather be doing with Buck who started watching it on T.V. with him. Buck had asked him at one point how come they’re not all bruised and banged up. Eddie had explained to him it’s more for show.

“So, it’s fake.” Buck said.

“Mostly.” Eddie’s cheeks turned pink.

“This we can do.” Was Buck’s only reply and he actually started getting into it. Buck hadn’t brought up the street fighting or Eddie’s involvement. He once again underestimated him.

Hearing Eddie isn’t sure about having Chris over at Charisma’s house puts a frown on Buck’s face making him wonder if now is a good time to mention his doubts about Charisma because his gut is getting that feeling of unease more and more but before he could say anything the alarm goes off.

Both Bobby and Hen smack Chim in the back of the head on the way to the fleet. “What was that for?” Chim asks with a wtf look on his face and his arms spread out. He cries out again as he feels another smack on his head turning around to see nothing but thin air.

“Oh, I’m putting you to work this Sunday, Howard Han.” Fate remarks.

“You are no longer allowed to call Buck a dumbass, you just won that ribbon.” Hen side eyes him from the drivers side of the ambulance as they pull out, sticking close to the fire truck in front of her.

“What’s so bad about offering to help your friend by watching his child so he can go……oh.” Chim snaps his mouth shut.

“Yeah, oh. Everyday for over a month we come to work hoping today will be the day they both say they’re not dating anymore. Well, the women they’re dating. You know what I mean fool. Then you have to go and, ugh. I should make you ride in the fire truck with the heart eyes other fools.”

Chim just covers his face with his hand. “Shit.”

“Big pile of it my friend,” Hen says as she brings the ambulance to a stop.

It is during lunchtime when Maddie comes to visit. Walking up the stairs letting out a cheerful “Hello, everyone!”

“Maddie!” Buck places a kiss in her cheek.

“Love you too, little brother.” Maddie says, sitting her purse on the table.

“May we interest you in a chicken and pepper jack cheese panini?” Cap asks. She may not do the dad jokes like Buck but she is one of Athena’s best friends. He’s counting the days until Athena pseudo adopts her.

“Oh, please. I am starving. Do you mind if I borrow Chim while you cook it though?”

“Mph wit pha fu.”

“Chim, don’t talk and eat. Better yet put your food down and go talk to your woman.” Hen berates him.

In an almost child like whine he lets out “But I’m hungry. Ow. What in the hell keeps……What?”

Fate smacks Chim on the back of his head, which is really becoming her favorite thing to do lately, letting out a pfft then “They make fun of Buck being an idiot and himbo. Ha. If they only knew his IQ. Chim, you’re an idiot.”

“When did you turn into Buck?” Hen asks with a straight face.

“Hey!” Eddie gets a bit defensive at that.

Buck pats Eddie’s stomach as they stand with their backs against the counter. “No, fair point.”

“Chim, really need to talk to you.” Maddie has a bit of an urgent tone in her voice.

“Ah, Chim….” Bobby starts. Fate starts giggling. Oh, these are the BEST.

“We’re amongst family. I’m going to end up telling them anyways.”

“Okay. Did you just wave your hand at me? And since your stomach is so damn important than talking to me, fine. I’m pregnant, asshole.” Maddie is heading for the stairs, tears in her eyes when a pair of strong arms pick her up around her thighs. Twirling her around with a head buried in her back as her hands try to find muscled shoulders to grab.

When she’s back on her feet, a bit dizzy, those same arms turn her around and wrap her in a tight embrace. Feeling wetness against her forehead she pulls back to see a crying Evan Buckley. “I’m going to be an uncle?” He whispers.

“In March, if the doctor calculated correctly.”

“I’m going to be an uncle. Can I?” Maddie’s heart melts at the awe in his voice as he points to her pelvis.

“You can’t really feel anything yet. I’m only twelve weeks. I have a copy of the sonogram and heartbeat on my phone. The doctor wants to keep a close eye on my progress, blood pressure, diabetes, preeclampsia, do an amino all of that because of my age but everything looks good and on track.”

Maddie watches as Buck’s hand splays across her pelvis as if he’s already trying to protect the little one, he chokes on his words “I’ll never let anyone…”

“I know.” She whispers, putting her hand over his.

“Chim, get over here and hug the mother of your child. Chim? Chim?” Bucks turns around to see a frozen Chim, sandwich halfway to an open mouth. Not even blinking as Hen waves a hand in front of his face.

Hen pokes his cheek. “I think she broke him.” Hen snaps her fingers in his ear, then in front of his face. “Chim.” Nothing.

Learning from his previous mistakes Bobby takes out Maddie’s panini, switching off the machine before he grabs the jar of minced garlic from the fridge. Walking over to Chim he opens it, waving it under his nose. The sandwich falls from his hands as he starts to rapidly blink. His mouth opening and closing as gibberish comes from it.

Fate watches as Chim jumps up from his chair, making it fall backwards. “A bag. We need to pack a bag. A crib. A car seat!”

“Chim, Chim.” Maddie lightly smacks his cheek. We have a few months. It’s only August.” The tears are gone as Chim cups her face.

“You’re having my baby? You’re having my baby. **SHE’S HAVING MY BABY!** ” Chim kisses her then hugs her, then kisses her again before serenading her with “ _Having My Baby_ ” as they dance there in the firehouse kitchen. This time Buck gets to have his camera out.

Eddie taps his shoulder against his. Buck turns his head, burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder. “You okay?” He asks him. Buck just nods. “Don’t worry. Chim isn’t your dad. He’ll cherish her, treat her like a Queen and then spoil their kid rotten.”

Something I wish we could do, Eddie says to himself.

“I’m counting on it.” Buck whispers.

“Oh, hey. Did you say something about having a copy of the sonogram on your phone?” Chim pulls back from Maddie letting her go so she can fish her phone out of her purse still on the table, his hand going to the small of her back.

Soon the sound of a fast beating, thump, thump could be heard. “Now that, is music.” Buck whispers as Eddie runs his fingers over the back of the other man’s neck.

Chim is whistling as he bounces up the stairs heading back to the kitchen area of the firehouse, stopping short as his foot hits the floor. Hen and Eddie are leaning against the counter trying to hold in their laughter. Bobby is behind the kitchen island, phone concealed as video record is playing, he too has a look of uncontrollable laughter wanting to break free. Fate is sitting on a rafter above, swinging her feet, giggling.

Then Chim sees Buck. Face a mask of serious intent as he holds a meat tenderizer in one hand, hitting the palm of the other with it. Chim suddenly wants to turn and run.

Buck slowly walks to him. The sound of a boot hitting the floor at the same time the metal lightly hits flesh. Chim swallows. Throat dry.

Then Buck is standing right in front of him. “You knocked up my sister.”

“Um, Buck, Bucky, Buckaroo. I, ah, can’t take care of your sister and our baby if you kill me.”

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t have to hurt you.” Buck places the head of the meat tenderizer against the middle of Chim’s chest. “This is your official warning. You have a month to put a ring on it.” Buck gently lays the meat tenderizer on the table as he starts walking downstairs, Eddie following him patting Chim on the shoulder as he passes him. Lips sucked in between his teeth to keep from laughing.

Chim yells down. “You know that’s really mine and Maddie’s decision.”

“Athena.” Buck yells back.

“Yeah, so this weekend is good for me to go ring shopping if it’s good for you.” Chim sits down, thinks for a moment before going over to the railing. “Hey, Buck? Can we maybe look at some houses and go to a SUV dealership, too?”

Buck during fire truck detailing still on a high from earlier, deciding he needs some Diaz time, asks Eddie over for pizza and beers with a chaser of milk for the little guy. Eddie agrees in less than a minute. Buck asking if he wants to check with Charisma first. “Nah. It’s fine.”

Fate smirks. “Oh, Brother Fate. You know your charge is an idiot.” Fate tells Eddie’s Fate.

“Iiiiii know.” The dark haired man replies.

“He’s hesitant about taking Christopher to Charisma’s but doesn’t bat an eye at taking him to Buck’s. Plus, when you’re dating someone don’t you normally talk to them more. Maddie and Chim, all the others, I’ve seen talk or text four to five times a shift. Athena drops in when she can. But them. She blows his phone up with voicemails and texts. This morning was the first time I’ve even seen him text her. He and Buck text more than anyone just at night. Is that you?”

“No. That’s all him. I think he knows in his gut but as you told me the cliff notes version of their relationship he knows who he trusts more. Plus, you should take a bit of credit. I know I screwed up letting them meet but this man was beating my charge and their kid was about to…”

“We can’t undo what’s done but we can fight back. What’s with the grin?”

“Nothing. Boss lady was right, we’re lucky to have you.”

“Pfft. She’s never told me that.”

“That’s because you’re her favorite. Crap. I gotta go.”

“He hitting her again?”

“Yeah. Take care of my guy. You have all my trust.”

Fate mutters into the thin air that was once sitting next to her on the top of the truck. “Yeah. No pressure there.”

That night at Buck’s when Eddie tells Christopher he’ll be spending some time with Aunt Maddie and Uncle Chim this weekend he just says alright. Looking at each other Buck and Eddie relax back into the couch cushions as they go about eating their pizza.

Fate smiles. “Operation 118 trap?”

“Yup.” Chris replies with an emphasis on the p.

“What’s that, buddy?” Eddie asks.

“It’s all good, daddy.” Buck and Eddie just share another look, shrugging.

Buck doesn’t notice when Christopher sneaks his phone while he and his daddy are in the kitchen talking. He listens as the phone rings and a female voice answers. “Buck, I’m hormonal and not in the mood for Eddie drama.”

“What’s Eddie drama?” Christopher asks.

“Its, ah, complicated adult stuff."

"Oh, I thought maybe it was about Our Buck talking to you about wanting to be with my daddy."

Maddie is caught off guard for a moment before she realizes who is on the phone. "Chris, baby, is everything okay. Why are you whispering?”

“Aunt Maddie. I need your help. So does my daddy so Our Buck can be my Papa."

“Ooooh. Spill kiddo." Maddie suddenly feels like a teenager again getting together with their nanny to surprise Buck and finally get him his man. She can always blame it on pregnancy hormones.  
  
"Well, I'm coming to visit you and Uncle Chim this Sunday afternoon and I thought we could come up with a way to keep daddy from going out."

"You don't want daddy to go out?" Maddie was picking up a vibe.

"No. I want him to go out. But Our Buck can't become my papa if he doesn't go out with him instead of her."

"Well. Your daddy has been seeing her awhile now. You don't think she makes him happy?" Maddie suddenly feels an electric shock on her thigh, making her jump.

"Would you listen to the kid already." Fate grinds out.

"No. Buck makes daddy happy. Besides."

"Besides what, sweetie?"

"You haven't met her yet." Chris deadpans.

  
"You want me to what?" Chimney asks Maddie for clarification.

"Let the air out of Eddie's tire." Maddie tells him again as she makes ants on a log.

"Yeah. No."

"Chimney."

“I’m not sabotaging the man’s truck. Those tires are expensive. I know I screwed up but he shouldn’t have to pay for it. Let the man go out.” There’s a knock on the door as he protests her suggestion.

Opening the door Maddie is tackled around her hips by Christopher. “Daddy said you have a baby in your tummy!”

Smiling down at him, she ruffles his curls. “That I do.” She watches as he puts his ear against her.

“I can’t hear anything.” He says, disappointment in his voice as he looks up at her.

“Well it’s early yet. Give it a few more weeks and you’ll hear plenty. Chim bought me a monitor with headphones that lets me hear the baby’s heartbeat. Would you like to do that?”

“Please!”

“Chris buddy, lets get inside and settled so Maddie can rest a bit.”

“Oh. I got you something so awesome.” Maddie tells him. “It’s in the living room with Chim.”

Chris hurries in as fast as he can on his crutches to Chim sitting at the coffee table. “Daddy, watercolors!”

“Watercolors” Eddie replies.

“I hope it’s okay.”

“No, it’s okay. He just gets a bit…messy.”

“Which is why I have an apron to put over his clothes and a towel over the coffee table and more around it.”

“You talked to Buck.” Eddie grins.

“He actually got them. Then he gave me the Christopher Diaz babysitting 101 lecture along with a list phone numbers, his favorite snacks and what movies he can and cannot watch. So, you can leave the list in his backpack for next time.”

Maddie hears a throat being cleared as Chim walks up behind her. “He’s in Heaven.”

Another throat clearing.

Eddie moves aside to let Charisma in. “Maddie, Chim. This is Charisma.”

  
“Oh, hi. I didn't know you were coming along to drop off Chris. I would of had some wine breathing. By the way. It’s so nice to finally meet you." Both Chim and Maddie hold their hands out as Eddie goes into the living room with Chris. Charisma ignores them.

“I’m sure your wine collection is…..lovely. Chris isn’t very coordinated. Watercolors will do nothing but let him make a mess. That’s not a good example or disciplined.”

“Well, my brother knows what Chris likes.” Maddie says through clenched teeth and a tight smile. She doesn’t tell her Buck and Eddie have rules set up, some things require supervision and they normally do it with him . Painting with watercolors is one of them but that’s none of her business.

"Oh. You're....Buck's sister."

Eddie walks up to them. “Buck’s a genius sometimes. He can’t wait for you guys to start but he hasn’t had his snack yet. I have some things in his bag.”

“Ants on a log, coming up.” Maddie heads to the kitchen, Chim following to grab some drinks.

It’s while they’re in the kitchen, Chim closest to the living room when he hears them talking. More like arguing. “His sister, really? She’ll probably be just as bad an influence as him. Really Eddie, there’s something wrong with a man that age wanting to be around a young boy all the time.”

Charisma has been rubbing Chim the wrong way since she stepped through the door. When he overhears Charisma telling Eddie there's something wrong with a man Buck's age wanting to be around a little boy all the time, saying it with a suggestive tone. Chim suddenly sees red as Eddie tells her there is no one he trusts more around his son when he hears her let out tight yeah, me.

"Chim, where are you going?" Maddie asks as he walks towards the front door.

"To let the air out of Eddie's tires."

"You mean tire."

"No. I mean tires as in all four. Then remove his spark plug. The witch can call an Uber if she wants to go somewhere."

“Look what I have.” Maddie puts the tray in front of Chris. “Now, did we wash our hands?”

“Yes, daddy took me. Are you having a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know yet. We get to find out in a week though. I’ll be sure to call you and let you know.”

“Okay buddy. We’re headed out now. Enjoy your snack and paint me some pretty pictures.”

“My Buck too.”

“Your Buck too.”

Getting in the truck, Charisma is fuming. Eddie was supposed to sing **HER** praises. Not **HIS**.

“Eddie, why aren’t we leaving?”

”Somethings wrong. It won’t start.”

“We’re going to be late. Do you have any idea the favor I called in for those tickets?” She doesn’t mention the doctor she let screw her over his desk for them.

“Charisma, I didn’t purposefully make the truck not work.”

“Whatever.”

“Come one.”

“What?”

“Back inside, with my son. See if Chim can help me figure out what’s going on.”

  
  


“How did I get four flats?”

Playing innocent Chim just shrugs. “Might be the unusual weather. Hot and cold. Plays with air pressure in tires. Why it won’t start. No clue.”

“Well, we’ve already missed half the show.”

“It’s okay. I got us a ride. I called Buck.”

“Edmundo Diaz.” The front door opens.

“Speaking of.”

“Only you can get four flat tires. I brought the air pump for my Jeep tires. I took a look before coming in. It looks like your valves leaked. I tightened them.”

“You’re a lifesaver man. I was afraid I was going to have to buy all new tires.”

“Oh, Tracey.” Buck sticks his head out the open door. “This is Eddie. Chim and my sister Maddie.”

"Tracey, its so nice to meet you."

Tracey takes Maddie’s hand in both of hers. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“So, are we going or what?” Charisma pipes up.

“Where to?”

“We were supposed to go to the WWE at the coliseum but that got busted.”

“Eddie, man why didn’t you tell me you wanted to go? I know one of the guys on the promotion team from my Seal training days. Next time they’re in town backstage passes.”

“Just take us somewhere to eat.” Charisma pouts. Of course HE knows someone.

"Hey man, how about we just make it a double date?" Buck suggests. “Tracey and I haven’t eaten yet. We can still make a night of it.”

“Yeah, man. That’s an awesome idea.”

Chimney and Maddie just look at each other after the door closes, Christopher engrossed in his watercoloring.

"You know when Buck was dating Ali I always thought it was odd how if you looked at her just the right way, she looks a lot like Eddie but did you notice Charisma and Tracey....." She trails off leaving the thought unfinished but Chim picks it up where she left it.

"Look like Buck and Eddie with boobs?"

"Oh. My. God." Maddie gasps out, hands covering her mouth. "Buck and Eddie are..."

"Dating their female doppelgängers.”

Huh. Fate let out a chuckle. "I totally missed that one."

Chimney looks over at Maddie. "What's the matter?" He asks as they slowly walk back to Chris.

Shaking her head. "Charisma. She just. She reminds me of Doug."

"She didn't give me a very good first impression either."

“I tried telling you.” Chris says from his place on the floor not looking up from painting.

Maddie takes a picture and sends it to Eddie and Buck while Chim puts the spark plug back where  
It belongs.

They end up in a booth at a little Mexican place Buck and Eddie go to all the time. Tracey sliding into the seat next to Charisma making lively conversation with Eddie and Buck, showing off the picture of Christopher when his phone chimes, the same time as Buck’s, sending the two men into Chris talk the rest of the meal while Charisma picks at her food.

“It’s good you let him do things like that. Helps his hand eye coordination along with his motor skills. Keeps his brain sharp to use his imagination. CP, right?” Tracey starts talking about how she used to fight for a better program at her school but gave up and started to tell the parents about a better school. “I got tired of seeing the children bullied and frankly they didn’t understand the one on one time they need.”

“That’s Christopher’s school? Why didn’t you go work there?” Eddie asks.

“Because the public school system is losing teachers that actually give a shit. I get them young. I want to make sure they can read and write when they leave me. Have a fighting chance.”

”Public school teachers don’t make much though. You could do better at a school like Christopher’s.” Buck says as he takes a spoonful of Eddie’s flan off his plate.

”It’s not always about the money. Besides fire fighters don’t make much either.”

“It’s not always about the money.” Buck grins at her.

”Money isn’t important when you have a child stuck in a car or burning building.” Eddie taps Buck’s spoon with his as he takes a spoon of his tres leches. 

Nobody notices the glares Charisma keeps sending Buck. Well, one person did.

It’s when they get up to leave Charisma makes her move, since the shoeless foot between Eddie’s legs was blocked by the pole in the middle of the table and Tracey announcing her shoe fell off as she reached under the table, retrieving it for her. She rubs her hand over Eddie's stomach. "Lets call a car service and go back to my place."

Eddie pulls away from Charisma before her hand reaches his belt.

Buck picking up on Eddie's mood Buck shouts out. "Hey man. Ready to go get our boy?"

When they get to Buck’s Jeep Tracey calls out “Hey, Eddie. Why don’t you take shotgun? I’ll sit in the back with Charisma.”

“But Eddie’s my…”

“It’ll give us time for some girl talk since we had to listen to these two all during dinner. Oh and Buck? Could you go ahead and drop me off at home? School day tomorrow.” She winks and grins at him. She has to go to her job tomorrow to start planning the new school year.

“Hey Buck, do you mind if we go ahead and head to Charisma’s place after we drop off Tracey?” Buck looks at him, doing that silent conversation thing they do.

“What?”

“I got to get Chris home and your place is on the way to Maddie’s.” Eddie tells her turning around from the front seat.

“How are you going to get home, dear?” Charisma asks with masked, undetectable fake concern. Well, almost undetectable. There was one person that picks up on it.

“Me. I’ll take a look then at your truck, too.”

“Of course you will.” A whisper thought unheard mutters out. Someone did hear it though.

At first Fate thought Tracey is trying to make a move on Charisma. That is until they get almost to Tracey’s house.

Said person that did detect the fake concern and heard the venom behind the muttering leans over, whispering to Charisma “Stop trying so hard, desperation isn’t that popular a perfume and I hate to break it to you but you, not coming between that.” Tracey nods her head to the front seats where the laughter is flowing back to them.

  
They arrive at her house, she looks pointedly at Charisma then Tracey waves bye, “Don’t get out, I’m good. Thanks for the entertaining evening. I’ll talk to you later Buck.” Buck doesn’t leave until she closes the door behind her when she gets in her house and Tracey is officially put on Fate’s favorite people list.

Charisma just slams the Jeep door shut when Eddie doesn’t even offer to walk her to the door after a quick “have a good night.” They don’t leave until after her front door slams shut.

Buck just looks over at Eddie. “I’m still feeling a bit restless.”

“I could go for a beer.”

Fate watches from across the table as the two of them sit in the booth side by side laughing. “So, they dropped off their dates to go out on their own date. I’ll take that as a win.”

"Um. Hey guys. Where are your dates?" Maddie asks from the couch as the two men come through the front door.

"We went ahead and dropped them off at home. Stopped and got a drink or two. Sorry we were gone longer than you expected.”

“No! No, nope. It’s fine. We had fun.” Maddie starts tearing up.

“Hormones.” Chim mouths. Plus they ditched their dates to go on their own date. Chim isn’t sure if he wants to cry himself. He’s barely containing himself from belting out hallelujah.

Chris just grins.

After putting air back in the tires, Buck pops the hood to Eddie’s truck. “Okay, turn the ignition now.”

By some miracle, the truck starts.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate needs a Vacay......

“Buck, my baby. Why haven’t I met this Tracey yet that you’re dating?” Athena asks Buck after helping load the patient into the ambulance. They still have a scene to secure.

“Oh. We aren’t dating. Just been kinda hanging out. She told me she only started dating me to make her ex jealous. Turns out her ex is an ex girlfriend.”

“So, you're not dating?” Athena asks a bit confused.

“Nah. She’s cool though and it’s nice to have some adult company outside of the station to do things with. Especially when everyone is doing their own thing.”

“Like Eddie dating the Charisma girl. Nobody said anything about you not dating.”

“I didn’t tell anyone. First, hey you know that girl that picked me up in the park that day? Yeah she just wanted to use me. It’s understandable and forgivable. I get it. Wanting to get someone’s attention. Its why I haven’t brought her around Chris until Sunday when Eddie’s truck went on the fritz. Even then she didn’t meet him. Eddie showed her a picture of him though. Really no need to since we just basically go out for a drink or two maybe every other week now, other than dinner Sunday. Although, I’m thinking she’ll make a good tutor for Chris. Carla does awesome with what the teachers give her as a guide but an actual Teacher as a tutor would....what?”

“Buck, my baby boy, you are too nice sometimes.”

“She understands what it’s like to be lonely. It’s not like we’re having sex. I get to be her wing man, I almost got her to go talk to this one woman but she hesitated when her ex came in with a date. I don’t think she’s ready to move on yet and by the look on her face she wanted to talk to her ex but at the same time saw she’s happy and doesn’t want to spoil that. I told her she wouldn’t know or find closure until she talks to her.”

“Huh. Are we still talking about Tracey?”

“Mama.”

“It’s okay. You know I won’t tell anyone your business. You drove Michael to his chemo and radiation treatments, even stayed with him until Bobby or I could get home. Even staying with us after we did on your days off for three months until he got a clean bill of health and kept it to yourself like we asked you to. You didn't even tell Eddie. You even did it after getting shot. If you don’t mind though can I give you some advice?”

“Always, Mama.”

“Take your own advice.”

  
  


Buck arrives at Eddie’s Abuela’s cookout. Greeted like always with a kiss to each cheek.

Needless to say, Charisma does not get the same greeting. She does talk to her Christopher daily after all. It takes her ten minutes to decide she will never like this woman. Two of those minutes were spent speaking to her or attempting to. Seven of them were watching her with narrow eyes as she looked around her Edmundo’s family in disgust. One of them was listening to her lie to her Edmundo through her teeth.

The car is finishing being towed from the side of the canal when Buck sees the floating head.

“Eddie, I think there’s a dog stuck in the water down there.”

“Its a rat Buck.” Eddie says, seeing the hairless small head.

“No, no its in a bag. I see the black plastic it’s head is sticking out of.” Suddenly a yelp can be heard.

By now Chim, Hen, Bobby and Athen have joined them by the railing.

“It’s going to drown.” Tears are streaming down Buck's face. “It can’t keep it’s head above the water.....it’ll drown. Too much water…..”

“Buck.” Fate whispers. “You’re okay. You’re not in the water. It’s over. You survived.”

Bobby goes into Captain mode. “Chimney, Eddie grab the…..or just do that.” Bobby deadpans.

Fate pushes Eddie in the back. “Hurry you idiot. He knows the dog is going to die and he’s feeling helpless. Dammit Eddie if you love him, help him. He’s drowning in his memories.” It was the whimper Buck lets out that did it. Without thinking Eddie climbs over the railing and slides down the paved siding. Hanging onto the steal beam he grabs the bag. The puppy snuggling to him in gratitude.

Looking up he sees a relieved Buck, Athena patting his back as he recovers from a partial panic attack and Bobby, leaning with his arms against the railing. Hands clasped. “Would you like some help up?”

  
The puppy with her blue eyes barely open is wrapped in a shock blanket. Which Hen gave Buck as soon as Eddie placed her in his arms, working the bag from around her neck that left a bloody mark. She’s hairless, with a crust covering her skin and so skinny you can see her spine and ribs. Eddie watches as Buck cradles her, softly murmuring to her, on the ride back to the station. Raising an eyebrow as Bobby stares at him.

“Cora. Short for Corazone.” Buck says. Bobby just shakes his head smirking as Eddie looks on with love filled eyes. Banging the ceiling Bobby speaks into his headset. “We need to make a detour.”

The vet tells them she is malnourished with the start of a severe case of mange. She’s most likely five weeks old. She needs fluids, antibiotics, some special cream for her skin and lots of nourishment. She weighs a little over a half an ounce. It’s a miracle that she did not choke on the bag wrapped around her neck or drown. Much less starve to death.

“What happens now?” Buck asks as he rubs his finger gently between her eyes.

“We’ll get her stable. She'll go into foster care, most likely with one of us here because of her condition until she gets to two pounds then put up for adoption in a nice home with a special family to take care of her.” Eddie watches as Buck’s face falls.

Eddie keeps his eyes on Buck as he slowly walks towards the truck with his shoulders slumped.

“Wait.” Eddie yells out to the team. “I forgot the keys.”

“Was he even driving?” Hen asks as Eddie disappears back inside. Buck already in the truck.

“Nope.”

Walking up to the receptionist he asks for the vet. Without greeting he blurts out “How do I and what do I need to do to go about adopting her and paying for her care?”

The vet smirks. Looks like Cora has already found her special family. What we do for the people we love. “Come with me.”

“Geez Eddie, where did you leave the keys that it took you twenty minutes to find them?” Chim asks dryly.

“In the vehicles people.” Bobby shares a look with his wife that met them there before climbing inside the truck.

Athena clears her throat as Eddie approaches the truck. Discreetly placing something in the palm of his hand out of sight of the others. "The keys you forgot. Did you get to adopt her?"

Eddie blinks, a bit taken back. “Ah, yeah, I ah, I can pick her up from the foster home when she reaches two pounds.”

“Chris will love her.”

Eddie just looks at the ground as he scuffs the toe of his boot against it.

“When he visits her at Buck’s.”

“That obvious?”

“Oh, honey like a shiny beacon or as your son would say The Buck Signal.” Athena places her hand on his shoulder, her shades are off so she can look him straight in the eyes. “You really need to talk to Buck and end it with Charisma.”

“He has Tracey.”

Athena shakes her head. Her and her promises to her son.

“You two communicate better than a couple married for over fifty years except when it comes to your emotions. May I remind you during a certain period in this family’s lives when Buck was at his lowest to the point he filed a lawsuit it was your issues and emotion constipation that kept Chris away from him. Its time the two of you get your shit together. Don’t keep repeating your mistakes.”

“What does that mean?”

“That’s your job to figure out.” Athena yells back at him as she walks away to her police cruiser, putting her shades back on.

“They lied. Switzerland is not neutral territory. They’re secretly declaring war on the world with instruction manuals.” Chim plops down in his usual chair.

“Chim. I love how you love my sister but it’s a bit early to put the crib together. It’s just going to collect dust until the baby comes home.”

“I know. It’s just moving into the new house. I’m excited to get the nursery put together.”

“New dad adrenaline. It’ll wear off by the next one.” Bobby hides his laughter behind his coffee mug when Chim murmurs “next one?”

“I’ll come over and help. It’s for my nephew after all. Maddie still set on Howie Jr.?”

“I’m not sure if we should have a Jr me running around.”

“First, another you is coming if he has your name or not. Second, you should know by now to just agree with my sister.”

“True. How about you Eddie? Want to bring Chris over and teach him Swedish?” Chim asks.

“Chris has a sleepover tonight. Abuela won't watch him when I go out with Charisma since the cookout. She says, Estoy siendo un idiota con la cabeza en el culo.” For some odd reason she also gave him his Abuelo’s wedding ring without him asking, it was like she was reading his mind. He knows what he wants the ring for but isn’t sure he’ll ever get to use it.

Chim pretends he doesn’t see the look of disappointment in Buck’s eyes.

“So, since you insisted on driving, any clues on where we’re going?”

“I have a surprise for you.” Is all she says.

Eddie tenses when they arrive at a familiar area. “Charisma?” She’s already out of the car.

“Come on Eddie.” She says turning to him as he gets out of the passenger seat. “I want to see your skills in action.”

Buck wakes up to the refrigerator light on. He highly doubts a burglar would stop to make a sandwich, although he has seen some downright dumb things while doing his job. He also doubts Maddie would come all this way because of a craving. She’s never been happier with a baby in her belly and a ring on her finger. Besides she would call at this time of night if she had a fight with Chim.

That leaves “Hungry Eddie?” He turns on the kitchen light, making Eddie jump closing the refrigerator. Watching the pacing man. “I suddenly want a sandwich, what you say?” Eddie just nods his head yes. Buck takes out the fixings of an Italian club, one of Eddie’s favorites and a beer. Popping the top, he slides it to him across the kitchen island top.

Buck keeps an eye on him while his knee jumps. He’s acting almost like a junkie needing a fix.

“Come on.” Buck gestures his head to the couch. Grabbing the sandwiches, two more beers and a bag of chips.

He reclines back into the sofa cushions as Eddie relaxes somewhat beside him as he turns on the television to old Golden Girl reruns.

“I want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“Just not….”

“Eddie, eat your sandwich and watch Dorothy burn Rose. I’m right here beside you. Always, for however long you need.”

Eddie sits back as Dorothy’s dry wit fills the speakers.

“Ah, hi Charisma.” Chim says from the front of the side of the ambulance when he hears a throat being cleared and heels tapping the floor.

“Where is he?” She demands.

“He as in?”

“Eddie. Where. Is. He?”

“Upstairs, we just got back from….a call. Sure you head on up. Make yourself at home.” Chim says to a fast walking Charisma.

She reaches the stairs but does not go up them. “Eddie!” She yells.

Charisma yells echo off the walls of the station as she yells his name again.

Eddie looks down over the railing. “Charisma what are you doing here?”

“You know damn well why I’m here” she yells as Eddie jogs down the stairs. He grabs her by the elbow.

“You need to calm down.”

By now Athena and Hen are looking over the railing. Buck is watching from on top of the truck. Bobby heads to the stairs but Athena stops him. “Don’t.”

“I planned the perfect surprise for you. One you love to do. I talked to Lena, she told me. You loved doing it but you stopped. You were even making good money at it. Then you had the nerve to drag me into MY CAR, drive me home and leave me in my driveway while you just drove off.”

“I don’t do that anymore. It’s not healthy for me and I didn’t want to be there.”

“Just where did you go? You went to Buck’s didn’t you?”

“At least he understands.”

“No. I understand. I don't want you near him. Understand me? It’s me or him Eddie.” She doesn’t wait for a response as she storms off.

“Oh. I think it’s about time I met this one.” Athena says to her husband.

“I think that can be arranged.” Hen tells her.

Bobby looks down to the first floor. Chim is talking to Eddie. Buck is crouching on top of the fire truck, watching as Charisma storms out then turning around he meets Bobby’s eyes. Fate lays her hand on his back, feeling him giving up.

  
Eddie had a sleepless night. Buck wasn’t answering his phone and Charisma was blowing his up. He tried talking to Buck yesterday after Charisma left but the alarm went off and Bobby called for them to gear up. Buck had left as soon as they returned, they’re shift long past over. He didn’t see his bag in his locker yet. He would just have to talk to him today, then deal with Charisma.

Walking upstairs in need of coffee he sees everyone digging into breakfast as Bobby flips an omelet. Everyone but Buck.

Going to the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug “Where's Buck?” Eddie asks Bobby.

“Buck switched shifts for the next month.” Bobby tells him.

“Fix this.” Fate whispers to Eddie when the four letter expletive leaves his mouth.

Eddie needs to talk to Charisma and knowing her, she’ll go bat shit crazy when he does. He’s let it go on long enough.

Too long.

She wants him to choose and he wants to tell her exactly what he did. He just doesn’t want Christopher around when he does. Unfortunately, he is running out of options when it comes to his child care volunteers. That should tell him something when no one will watch a child they love so you can go out with someone. At this point he’s thinking of calling Tracey but her and Buck most likely have plans.

Which lands him in this scenario.

“I would love to.” Hen is saying. “But I’m pulling a double for Martinez, she’s got the flu” She stares Bobby down when he gives her a quizzical look behind Eddies back. Then a dawning expression lights his face as he races to his office to call Martinez. “I’d ask Karen but Denny and Mya have that bug going around.”

Appearing out of his office Bobby speaks up. “Why don’t you three come by the house for dinner? The kids can be have a picnic while us adults get a chance to finally get to know her.”

Eddie really needs to talk to Charisma but maybe having Athena as backup will work in his favor.

Athena closes the door behind them waving good bye. Turning to Bobby. “No. She's gotta go. She's one turn down from becoming a stalker. Besides its almost time for the kids to go back to school. I think it’s time you rearrange shifts and get the grill out and dammit Bobby get those two back on the same shift. No, I don’t want to hear it. No. See, not hard to say. They can’t work things out if they’re not around each other. Eddie looks like a kicked puppy. I’m going to go call my boy. Fix it.”

After Athena walks off down the stairs Bobby starts talking while standing in the foyer. “It’s only for three shifts dear so Eddie can get his business straight first and Buck doesn’t have to hear about her. It’s not like I actually did it for them so they can both cool off. Oh, you think it’s a good idea our son can work without hearing some crazy woman make the man he loves choose between him and her? Especially, when I don’t know when she’ll show back up. Why thank you dear.”

“I heard that.” Athena yells from the living room as Buck’s phone rings. “Now come FaceTime our boy with me. If he’s been crying you might have to hide my keys so I don’t go arrest the hussy.”

“I don’t think you can arrest someone for making Buck cry.”

Athena narrows her eyes. “I’ll find a reason.”

“Mama?” No red rimmed eyes. Check.

“Hey, baby. Just checking in on you. Are you out?” Athena sits on the couch next to Bobby, tucking her legs under her.

“Yeah. I’m getting celebratory drinks with Tracey, her girlfriend moved back in.”

“Oh! Can I say hi? And invite her the the cookout. Bobby will tell you all about it. May and Harry miss you.”

“I just FaceTimed May last night finalizing her moving plans. Here’s Tracey.”

“Hi, Sargent Grant.” A smiling face appears. Bobby catches the phone before it can hit the floor.

Eddie doesn’t get the chance he wants to talk to Charisma. She is too busy clinging to him, which is getting exhausting, and giving Athena back handed compliments. Bobby took the knives off the table after she made a comment about Maddie having a mixed baby. Eddie is ready to strangle her and he sure as hell isn’t inviting her into his home. Coffee in the park, a public place before work will have to do.

Fate curses actual Fate when Eddie gets a text saying she had to go into work early.

His shift is over but he’s sticking around hoping Buck will be his normal self and come in early.

“He’s off tonight.” Eddie turns around to see Bobby standing behind him, hands in his pockets. “Maybe it’s a good time to take care of some business, maybe clean house.”

“I was hoping to do that last night but she showed her ass and I didn’t want the kids to get upset or scared.”

“Plus, you were hoping for Athena as backup.” Eddie blows out a breath. “It’s okay, I would want backup with that one too. That’s the good thing about being married and with the one you love though. You always have backup. Especially with the children. Then again you already have someone to back you up no matter what, don’t you?” Bobby straddles the bench beside Eddie.

“You know when you were doing the fight club thing. Feeling like you weren’t enough. I wanted to tell you then look beside you. Sometimes we get so blinded by our emotions we miss things and let them go a bit too far. Especially when you don’t feel like you’re good enough and lonely because you think you can’t have what you want. Go home. Have dinner with your son. Pack him a bag. Drop Chris off with us at the house. Take care of what you need to do and then maybe put some old business to bed because I’m tired of seeing you and my son miserable.” Eddie just nods his head then he suddenly hears a whisper “You need to hurry home.”

  
  


When he gets home he walks into a frantic mess. Carla is on the phone talking to a 911 operator. Chris isn’t home. He wasn’t at his friends house when Carla went to pick him up from his play date. He’s not with Buck.

His world falls apart.

Carla is about to have a heart attack and the EMT tells her so. Her blood pressure is 190/100. Eddie agrees it is a good idea to take her to the ER. She won’t stop apologizing. “I’ve always left him on his play dates with Dalton. I ran a few errands. I left him.”

“Carla, you wouldn’t let anything happen to Chris. We need you to calm down.” The EMT calls for a nitroglycerin tablet. “Okay. You’re having a heart attack. They’re taking you to the hospital. We need you to stay calm. Carla, I’ve left Chris alone at the Lee’s with Dalton. Buck is tearing this city apart. Athena is in her squad car looking for him. Hen and Bobby are helping. Chim is home keeping Maddie calm. The police are out searching. Dalton and his parents. I need you to take care of you because when we find Chris, he’ll want you to help him figure out those math equations so he can brag when he starts back at school.” She shakes her head yes as the EMT places an Oxygen mask over her face.

  
It’s Buck that finds him.

Of course it’s Buck.

He always finds him.

It’s like he has a built in Christopher radar. Some people might call it luck, others might just call that a parent’s intuition.

To-ma-to, To-mah-to.

Its totally parent’s intuition.

They’re at the park. The first place he went. Buck is leaning against his Jeep arms and feet crossed with Tracey and a redhead a few feet away giving him space because he’s just a tad bit too calm.

Charisma is sitting on a bench while Chris is sitting still on a swing. Fate is on the swing next to him. “You okay?”

“Scared. I’m afraid to move. I don’t like her.”

“Yeah, not a fan of hers either but somebody is standing over by there by his Jeep ready to pounce.”

“My Buck found me? Did you help?”

“Kiddo, I truly believe Your Buck will always find you. With or without me. He’s always found you all on his own. We’re okay, kid.”

Chris relaxes for the first time in the past hour when he sees Buck. “We’re okay, kid.”

Athena meets Eddie at his car, blocking his path with a hand to his chest as he goes to get Chris.

“She’s not armed. Buck has been watching them. According to Mrs. Lee she told her you sent her because you had to work late and Carla had an emergency. She went to call you but she had left her cell in the kitchen. When she got back to the living room she already had him packed up and getting in her car yelling thank you. It spooked her when she told her Dalton is a doll. Good news, Carla didn’t have a heart attack. Close but didn’t. They want to keep her a few days. Treat her hypertension, keep her on observation just to be safe.”.

“Gracias a Dios. She’s going to be okay.” He tone grows serious when he says “Athena, Charisma has never met Dalton.” 

“I figured that. I already told Buck about Carla. He’s being...quiet. You, you I need you to stay calm because that one over there” Athena points to Buck “has already told me if he goes near her, he’ll kill her. Best course of action right now is to keep her calm and get him over to that ambulance with those EMTs to make sure he’s okay. Can you do that?” Eddie just nods his head in affirmative. 

  
Eddie calmly walks over to the park bench. “Hey, Chris!”

“Daddy!” Chris jumps off the swing as Eddie picks him up, hugging him tight. Kissing his forehead. He nods his head towards Buck. “Somebody is here to see you.”

“Buck!”

Buck pushes off his Jeep, meeting him half way, picking Chris up. Eddie can hear a “You hug tighter than daddy.” Buck sits him on a gurney by an ambulance. Sitting right next to him.

Eddie ignores Charisma’s “he was having fun, Eddie” as he walks back over to Athena and a detective approaches Charisma.

Twenty minutes later Chris has been taken to the ER as a precaution, Buck riding with him while Tracey and the redhead take his Jeep. Athena walks over to Eddie leaning against her squad car. “Apparently we can’t charge her with anything. He’s not harmed. It technically isn’t a kidnapping. She claims it must have been a miscommunication because you were meeting up tonight and she wanted to surprise you with dinner after taking Chris to the park. I called Bobby and everyone else, told them he’s okay. Eddie....”

He pushes off the car telling her “I’m going to take care of it.”

Charisma is still on the bench as Eddie walks up to her. “Come on, I hear you want to make dinner.”

“What about Chris?”

“He has a sleepover. As you told Athena, miscommunication.”

Eddie walks her to her door, following her, when he rips off the bandaid.

“It's over. I’m tired and done.”

She stops, turning around staring at him with her key out, as her smile fades. “No Eddie. We're good together.”

“It’s been on my mind for awhile. Today really topped it off. When you came to the station it opened my eyes to things I was purposefully ignoring because of personal issues. I let shit slide because of it. You took my son without me knowing or saying it was okay. My son that is terrified of you.

Buck’s son.

You said you or Buck. Keep your ass away from my house and job because it will ALWAYS be Buck.”

Eddie walks away before she gets a word in.

Fate though, has a bad feeling.

When he gets to the ER Buck is gone but his Abuela is there. “My Edmundo.”

“Idiota. You were right. I messed up Abuela.” He sits in the chair beside her, deflated when a nurse comes out with a beaming Christopher jumping into his arms when he stands. Eddie just puts his face against his neck, inhaling his unique Christopher scent. Something he also does with Buck.

Fate sighs. “Eddie, aren’t you the one always telling Chris messes can be cleaned up?”

“Where’s Our Buck?” Chris asks with his arms around Eddie’s neck. Pulling back to see his daddy’s face.

“Daddy messed up.”

“Daddy, don’t you always tell me messes can be cleaned up?”

In the backseat Chris lets out a “We’re okay, kid. I had a good teacher.” Fate just smiles

A smile that disappears when she gets to Buck’s, finding him sitting in the corner of the turned off walk-in shower stall sobbing into his bent knees with his arms wrapped around his legs. She just sits beside him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting Your Shit Together......

“Burgers and hot dogs in ten minutes.” Bobby calls out to the chattering adults and playing children.

Eddie and Chris cheer as Chris lands a bean bag into the toss across May pulled out, along with other old outdoor games. Both Athena and Bobby finding the surprising setup in the back yard when he goes to set up the grill. She just shrugged her shoulders “Kids like games.”

Buck hasn’t answered any of Eddie’s phone calls in the last two days since Charisma took Chris but he’s been keeping tabs on both Carla and Christopher via Athena and his Abuela. Bobby assured Eddie he’s coming.

Athena is just glad Eddie finally came to his senses and showed up as a single dad. Bobby agrees. “If I had known dinner was him trying to keep Chris occupied while he dumped her ass, I would have left them alone long enough for him to do it.”

“I’m the dumbass that invited them to dinner, I thought it was a date. He just wanted Chris out of the house when he broke it off. Apparently you don’t make Eddie pick between something when one of those choices is Buck.”

“Buck and Chris. Then again, nah, he’d choose both and kick your ass for even suggesting it.”

“This looks fun.” A familiar female voice is heard and the adults just freeze. May, because she’s Athena’s observant child and perhaps has overheard a few conversations about their new guest, starts ushering the children inside.

Chris though, is with his dad by the open gate where Charisma is now standing.

Right beside his son.

Ten feet away from his dad.

“I just had to say something.” Athena mutters. Bobby internally agrees. Pick your battles.

“Charisma what are you doing here?” Eddie asks in a not so friendly tone. Gesturing with his fingers to Chris to come closer but Chris isn’t paying attention to him.

“For the the cook out silly.” She answers like it’s the most common sense response.

“We broke up. I also recall telling you to stay away. Chris, buddy why don’t you go see what the other kids are up to.” The rest of the adults are inching closer except for Chim who is using his body as a shield in front of Maddie.

“From your house and the fire station but you invited me before and it would be rude not to show up.” Charisma lays her hand on Chris’s neck, cupping it.

“I didn’t invite you. How you found out I would like to know. Now if you would Charisma, kindly let go of my son and you need to leave.” Eddie can hear the words get my gun, cops and trespassing and then a “Leave my daddy alone” followed by an “Ow, you little brat” then a cry as flesh meets flesh.

Before Eddie can get to him he sees Charisma raise her hand again but this time no sound of flesh against flesh.

Only the most wonderful voice in the world saying “Give me a reason, lady.”

Eddie watches as Buck has his hand wrapped around Charisma’s wrist. “I don’t hit women but I will gladly make an exception for you.” If Fate is smiling at her charge well, it’s not like she _**WANTS**_ him to kick her ass. Much.

Buck throws her arm down pushing her, not so gently, towards the gate. Looking down on the ground at a crying Christopher holding his arms out to him his blood boils for the second time in as many days. “Papa, Papa!”

Picking him up he takes in where his glasses broke the skin of his cheek. Thankfully the glasses themselves didn’t break so no worry of broken glass in his skin or eye. The bitch made his boy bleed. She’s lucky he’s a priority. Looking at his wrist he sees the red mark. It’s going to bruise. Christopher is sobbing into his neck, clutching him in a way that reminds him of rushing water and the protective need to save.

Fate has never felt such anger coming off her charge.

Eddie goes to take Chris when Buck pushes him away with his free hand. “No.” He covers the ear that isn’t on his shoulder with his hand. “You let that bitch take him. I let that go because Athena said charges wouldn’t stick. I should have done this then. She made him bleed, his wrist is so red he’s going to bruise, bad. You want to date her, fine. I really don’t give a shit how good of a lay she is but she comes within fifty feet of him or I find out she so much as touches a hair on his head, I’m calling CPS on your ass.”

Buck removes his hand from over the little ear, whispering to him “I have you. She’s never going to hurt you again.” He keeps kissing his temple. “Papa, it hurts.”

“I know baby, Papa is going to fix it. Lets go inside and see if my Mama and Dad have their first aid kit properly stocked. If not, I think I should make him write himself up. What do you think?” That gets a nod and a giggle.

Eddie watches as they disappear into the house. “I escorted your friend off the property before Athena could shoot her.”

“Ah, thanks…” Eddie is still staring after Buck and Chris. He called him Papa.

“Tracey.” She reminds him.

“Oh, yeah, Buck’s....”

“Friend. This is Joey.” She takes the redhead’s hand standing next to her in hers. “My fiancé.”

“Your…”

“Okay. Is NO ONE going to acknowledge what a badass my brother is?” Maddie yells with her arms stretched out and the biggest grin on her face. “That’s **MY BROTHER**.” She gloats, clasping her hands over her own little boy bump.

May is standing beside Athena, having heard her mother ask her father to go get her gun. Bobby telling her that isn’t a good idea. “I’m glad he calls you Mama.” _  
_

”What? Where’s that coming from, baby?”

”You taught me how to take care of myself but it’s a nice feeling to have a big brother.”

Fate watches as Buck gently pats at the bloody cheek. “You okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“You’re here now, Papa.”

Fate watches as he kisses Chris’s boo-boo. Placing his forehead against the smaller one. “Yeah. I’m here now and I’m never leaving you again.”

He checks his wrist. Chris has good movement and reflexes. Not broken or sprained. Just going to be a nasty bruise. Then Buck sees the red finger marks on the back of his neck and fingernail indentions.

Buck walks out the back door into the backyard. Chris on his hip. His keys in his hand. He gives Athena, May and Maddie a kiss on the cheek. He starts towards the gate.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking. Christopher home.” He says when he gets to his Jeep.

“I’ll be right behind…” Buck makes sure Chris is comfortable and secure in his back seat closing the door before turning to Eddie. “No. My home. I suggest you get your shit together.”

Eddie watches Buck drive off. Turning around he sees Bobby and Athena in the driveway. “You want to press child abuse charges?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

“I’ll call it in. Hen got some good pictures of his cheek, neck and wrist while he was on the ground and her arm raised. Thank God for the creator of the zoom lens.”

”Wait. Neck?”

”She left red finger and fingernail marks on the back of his neck.” Athena tells him.

Bobby just looks at him. “Everyone has their breaking point. Buck’s has always been family.”

Athena is sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing lotion into her elbows, arms and hands. “Bobby. You know how everyone is afraid of me, especially when I’m in my uniform.”

“They’re not...” He stops at her look. “Okay but I wouldn’t call it fear. More of a respect of your authority and ability to get people set straight. Except Buck. He just respects the hell out of you period.” Bobby tells her from his spot on the bed, sitting up and reading the book on meteorites Buck had given him.

Athena’s voice is low, quiet. “The other day when she took Chris and he said he’d kill her if he went near her I didn’t take it serious because he wouldn’t do such a thing. Today. When Buck grabbed Charisma by her wrist before she could hit Chris again. The way he acted after. Taking Chris home with him after saying those things to Eddie. I was afraid of him.”

Bobby closes the book, placing it in his lap. “Do you really think Buck would hit a woman?”

“No. He'd never. Especially after Maddie, knowing how he grew up but I saw something in his eyes. An anger I’ve never seen before in his at least.” She lays down on the bed resting her head and hand on Bobby’s chest.

“Athena?” Bobby wraps an arm around her, covering her hand with his.

“Bobby that wasn’t the look of someone out to hurt anyone. It was the look of a parent protecting their child. Something Buck never had. Our Baby Buck is a a Papa. Just like Chris called him when he cried for him. I might have been afraid of him in that moment but I’ve never been more prouder either. He grew up on us. How such a fearless, loving, protective, soul came out of that house he grew up in I will never understand. Puppy Buck you can mess with but I wouldn’t want to cross paths with Dad Buck.”

Buck looks over at a sleeping Christopher on his couch from his kitchen as he goes to open his door to the person knocking. Buck doesn’t open it in invitation to Eddie as he leans against the side of the barely open door, blocking his entry.

Eddie sighs as Fate watches. “It’s now or never she whispers to him.” He raises one arm, leaning it against the door jam. “There is no one on this Earth I trust more with our son than you. Yes, I mean our son. You proved that today. As for Charisma being a good lay, I wouldn’t know. I don’t even know what kind of kisser she is. I went out with her because I was lonely. Then I broke up with her because she took our son without either of us knowing or permission and she gave me an ultimatum. Her or you. I told her it will always be you." Buck opens the door, leaving it open as he walks away. Eddie doesn’t hesitate as he walks in behind him, securing the door. He looks over to see Christopher sleeping on the couch. Looking in the kitchen he could see he had interrupted Buck cleaning up from what was their dinner. He didn’t even get to eat before all hell broke loose.

Chris is on the couch so he can keep an eye on him.

“I told Charisma if she comes near me or Chris I’m calling the cops. That was the last contact I had with her. She came to Bobby's and Athena's home today without permission or me wanting her there."

“Did you go to a fight?” Buck asks him leaning against the counter. The kitchen island between them but at the moment it could be an ocean.

Eddie’s head jerks up. “What? No!"

Eddie looks down, pressing his knuckles into the countertop and then looks straight at Buck. "She took me to one once. Said she had a surprise for me. I left my truck at her place. Chris was at a sleepover. She drove me to the fight club Lena took me to. She wanted to see me fight. I told her to get her ass back in the car. That was the night I came over here. She found out then came to the station. It pissed me off you changing shifts." Eddie confesses.

“I expected you sooner. You hungry?” Buck says opening the refrigerator, popping the top off two beers. He walks around the island handing him a beer bottle. He's making a move, taking a chance, by sailing his boat towards Eddie's.

Eddie shakes his head no. If he eats anything right now it'll come back up. “First I had a very interesting talk with Tracey and her fiancé someone could have mentioned that. Who is back with said fiancé thanks to you. Apparently when we went on our double date she picked up some vibes. How she could pass as my twin. How Charisma could pass as your evil twin. How I acted more comfortable around you than her. How pushy Charisma was. What sold her was when you took my croutons and carrots off my salad and I took your black olives. We also subconsciously eat off each other’s plates. How she has a Doctorate in Education and you’ve been talking to her about tutoring Christopher so he can kick the other student’s asses I believe is what she quoted you as saying. That’s a good idea that I’d like to do by the way.

Then I went for a drive trying to figure out what I’m going to say to you. Then I ended up at Shannon’s grave."

Buck just nods his head.

“Told her I was lost for a long time but someone helped me put the pieces back together. Someone that loves Christopher like their own. You know, last year before Thanksgiving we stood in this kitchen and you apologized to me for not being there for me and Christopher because you only thought of yourself. I was recently reminded my emotional constipation did not help in the matter and I was as much to blame for keeping Christopher away from you. You really are Athena’s baby boy.” Eddie tells him at the tilt of his head. A smile tugging at his lips when Eddie mentions Athena.

“She also told me I need to figure some things out. I apologized to Shannon. I know we said we were trying to work things out but I knew she wasn’t ready and in a way I wasn’t either. Not to be married to Shannon. I used Shannon the same way I used Charisma. Because I thought I couldn’t have what I really wanted. I loved Shannon. A part of me still does. She’s the mother of my child. A part of me will always love her. I told her all that. Then I told her I found someone I love so much it scares the shit out of me and I couldn't keep repeating my mistakes. That My Evan couldn’t possib..”

Eddie is cut off by Buck’s hand over his mouth.

“I love you too and Mama gave me the same speech. Or one close to it.” Buck grabs Eddie’s hand. “Come one.”

“Where?”

“It’s been a long day and I’m tired. Grab our son. His air bed is already made up and ready for him. I’ll grab you some of your night clothes and meet you upstairs.”

Eddie grabs Buck by the hand before he takes another step. Cupping his face he gently touches his lips to his. “My Evan.”  
Buck leans his forehead against Eddie’s. “My Edmundo.”

If a building was able to then the fire station and it’s inhabitants take a collective breath and some teary eyes are present when they walk in the next day with a different air about them, nobody says a word. Especially at breakfast when Hen has to look away when Buck feeds Eddie a piece of watermelon. It is allergy season after all.

“Eddie. You know I like you, right?” Bobby asks him in a calm tone. A bit too calm. Eddie sits the wrench and towel down on top of the standing toolbox.

“Bobby, are you giving me a shovel talk?”

“He saved Athena’s life. Hell even before then I thought of him as one. So, yeah this is a dad telling the man his son, even if he isn’t blood, loves if he hurts him you’ll wish for scut work and that will be the least of your problems. I also have a wife that sees Buck as her baby boy, that is a police Sargent.”

Eddie puckers his lips. “Message received, sir. Does this mean I get to start calling you dad?”

“Don’t push it.”

They’re out on a call when it happens. Someone calling 911 for a jumper on a billboard. Fate feels something is off as she rides next to the happy couple. Something she can feel but not see. It’s when they get to the site, after no response from the jumper as Athena talks into the megaphone, then Bobby. “I’m going to have to go up in the bucket. Hen, Chim get the….”

“Eddie and Buck already have it under the billboard, Buck thought it best to do while you were distracting her and couldn’t see it.” Hen tells him. “Our boy is getting smart.”

“She’s not moving, Bobby.” Buck observes as Bobby steps into the bucket. “If she were a jumper she would be pacing not glueing herself to the sign looking up instead of down. Be careful up there. Something is off.”

As Bobby gets closer to the woman he can tell something is indeed off. Buck is right. She’s shaking and crying. Hands, feet and mouth covered and wrapped in duct tape as she’s practically glued herself to the sign, not looking down.

Fate looks around, that feeling is back but she can’t pick up any readings.

“Be on the lookout. This is not a jumper.” Bobby radios down. “I repeat we do not have a jumper.” As Bobby gets closer and closer he’s talking in a soft smooth voice, trying to keep her calm until he gets to her. He opens the bucket, pulling her into the security of the enclosed space then taking out his pocket knife. “Hen, Chim. Be ready with fluids and a gurn…” He starts on his radio but is too late as he looks down to see Buck is running things on the ground. First, proud dad mode kicks in. Then Captain Nash and the boy wants my job mode kicks in. He blinks and his boy has gone from a pain in his ass to a responsible Papa and one hell of a leader. When the hell did that happen?

Athena gets on her radio telling all police personnel to be on the lookout for suspicious activity.

Fate is getting frustrated, still unable to pickup on any threats.

Bobby shakes off his thoughts as he tries to remove the tape from the woman’s mouth. “You can breathe okay for me. In and out through your nose. I don’t want to burn your skin, your hands and feet are free but I would like to wait to remove the tape from your skin, especially your mouth until we have a solution that better helps when we get you safe on the ground. Nod your head yes for me if that’s okay.” Bobby gets a nod of confirmation and he radios down. As soon as they hit the ground Buck has her in his arms, bridal style laying her on the gurney, telling Chim which solution to use to remove the tape.

Athena walks up to him. “We have nothing. The bomb sniffing dogs just got here. You have a look.”

"I don't have a look."

"Robert Nash. I am your wife and you have that part defensive part wonderment look."

Bobby gestures his hand towards Buck "I'm wondering why I'm even here and when did that happen."

Athena turns her head to see Buck taking charge of search efforts.

"I called him an ass. The day you called and told me what an asset he is. I told him you were part right. I've always been hardest on him. Ignored his PTSD and lied to him. No. Don't say it. He may have filed the lawsuit but I was his breaking point. His family. Look at him Athena. He took a bullet for you. It hit his shoulder but we all know it was a head shot. He was made for this and I'm speaking as his Captain right now not his dad. I think its time he can handle more. I want to ready him for Lieutenant in two years."

"Bobby. He's..." She’s cut off as the woman on the gurney starts yelling, the tape having been removed from her mouth.

She’s clutching Chim’s shirt as he tries to calm her down so he can understand her.

“She’s crazy. One minute she’s approaching me in the grocery store parking lot and the next I was in the back of a car. I thought it was safe. I thought it was only men I had to look out for.” Athena approaches the woman asking her questions when Fate sees it.

Charisma at her house. Holding and loading a gun.

A glint of sun reflecting off metal.

“Athena!” Fate yells when she sees the gun before it goes off. She watches as Athena lands a bullet between the eyes of Charisma still clutching a gun in her hand as she falls and as Eddie panically screams for help.

This time though it’s not Athena Buck takes the bullet for.

It’s Eddie

They're at the hospital when Athena comes in with two detectives and three FBI agents. They all apologize for the timing but need a statement of events and a timeline of their relationship.

Athena’s eyes are red rimmed but she’s in don’t mess with me cop mode. Mama mode, too.

Eddie made Chim take Maddie home kicking and screaming about eighteen hours ago. She calmed down when he reminded her she needs to take care of Buck’s nephew. Bobby and Hen are keeping Christopher occupied with a kids night sleepover. The last time he spoke to Bobby, it was May asking about Buck the most often with Michael consoling her.

"We searched her house. She has vials of valium and we found condoms that had been tampered with. We also found wedding planners along with pamphlets for out of state special needs schools and an ovulation tracker. The sexual assault unit told me valium is normally used in small amounts to make the victim unaware yet remain conscious. The condoms were most likely going to be used to make it look consensual."

"What else? What aren't you telling me Athena because the man I love, your son, just got out of a 23 hour surgery to remove a bullet meant for me away from his spine."

"There are pictures of you, Evan and Christopher. Some with just Evan. His face is scratched out of all of them." Eddie sits down.

"What else?"

"We talked to her coworkers and a friend. We have reason to believe she targeted you and your meeting her wasn't a coincidence. It was planned. I reran the background check. Charisma Blake from Minneapolis, Minnesota is clean with no priors, also as you know no family. Natalie Sanders however has a warrant out for identity theft, assault and murder. The body of nurse Charisma Blake was found buried on her property by cadaver dogs, along with two John Does that the FBI are awaiting the DNA results for. These gentlemen here need to talk to you if you have it in you.”

“Why didn’t I see that?” Fate asks herself “I should have seen that. Eddie’s Fate should have seen that. Charisma Blake’s Fate should have reported it. Why wasn’t it reported?”

”Will you stay?” Eddie asks Athena.

”Eddie you didn’t do anything wrong.”

”No, will you stay with him while I talk to them.”

One of the FBI agents speaks up “Sargent Grant is welcome to stay but there is no need for you to leave. It’s late. This area is secluded. We can talk here.” Athena sits by Eddie as he starts answering questions and trying to recall everything they need to know.

Fate sits on Eddie’s other side. Putting her hand on his shoulder she tries to send him waves of calm. It had worked on Christopher enough to help him sleep. On Bobby. A bit on Athena to help her focus. Maddie, too. Eddie though, nothing could calm him down but seeing His Evan.

Athena opens the front door to a jittery Eddie.

"Hey Eddie. This is a pleasant surprise. Do you want to come in? Maybe calm down a little bit because you look like you're about to jump out of your skin." Athena escorts him to the kitchen where Bobby is making dinner. Chopping vegetables. With a very big knife.

"Hey. You hungry. We have plenty, plus you're pale. Kinda jittery. Maybe we should test your blood sugar. I know you haven't been eating much with Buck in the hospital. I'm figuring this is important if you're willing to leave him there."

"Maddie and Chim are there. I wanted to give them some brother sister baby bump time. He was listening to the portable heart monitor Chim bought Maddie when I left.”

"You should be getting some you time." Athena is eyeing him eyeing the knife Bobby is holding

"I went by the house. Cleaned up. Spent some time with Chris. Made sure Hen and Karen are okay. Ah, Bobby. Do you mind putting the knife down?"

"Okay Eddie. Out with it." Bobby did indeed put the knife down. Upon seeing Eddie's hesitation he moved it over by the kitchen sink.

"Um, okay. I know. Bobby, I know you said If I ever hurt Evan" Eddie is talking so fast Bobby could barely understand him.

"Eddie, breathe. You're going to hyperventilate."

Taking a deep breath Eddie just starts talking."You’re the closest thing he has to parents. I want to ask." He clears he throat and pulls out a box. Opening it he places it on the kitchen Island. "I would like your blessing to ask Evan to marry me."

"Have you even gone on a date yet?" Is the first thing that pops out of Bobby's mouth.

Athena let's out a small chuckle. Picking up the box with the ring she sees its old, antique. A family heirloom. Knowing his Abuela, most likely his grandfather's.  
"Bobby they've been dating for two years the only thing they haven't done is sleep together."

Bobby takes in Eddie's sheepish look. "Edmundo Diaz. When I said put old business to bed I didn’t mean. I’m calling your Abuela. Where’s that knife. There better be a good explanation."

"Um. Well." Eddie feels the sweat run down his spine. "You see my bed is more comfortable than my couch and Evan bought Chris this air bed and Evan's bed is like huge and extra comfortable. It made sense to just spend the night and drive into work together. Especially after a long shift and Evan can't say no to Chris and movie nights or dinners." Eddie holds up his hands in a surrender gesture. "We only slept I swear. With clothes on at all times.”

Athena closes the lid to the ring box. Kissing Eddie on his temple. "You treat my baby like he deserves the world."

"Everyday of my life until my dying breath."

Bobby just nods his head yes. Choking back tears. "We're having stir-fry. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Take a seat. Ice tea okay?"

"You're supposed to be taking it easy. Walking up the stairs to your loft isn't easy." Eddie mother hens him.

"Eddie. A bullet miraculously missed my spine and vital organs not to mention I don’t have to worry about blood clots. I spent five days in a hospital. I can walk and go back to work in two weeks. I say we got off easy this time and to quote someone that once said I still have a life, go live it."

"That you remember. Milk you can't but that you do. Move in with me." Eddie blurts out.

He turns around from his dresser. "Eddie, why do you think we're here? I didn't renew my lease. So, unless you want me to be homeless or move in with a hormonal pregnant woman, I was hoping you were my only option."

Eddie pulls his body to his. Putting their foreheads together. "My Evan. I almost lost you."

"We're together. We're still here. We made it through, My Edmundo."

"We're taking your bed though. It's bigger."

His Evan's laughter is music to his ears.

"Bobby is up to something.” Hen says to the other four at the breakfast table. "He has a smirk."

Eddie deflects "Probably figuring out how to get us to the scrub the toilets and showers at the same time."

Bobby went all out for lunch, almost like it was Christmas again .

The team, plus Maddie, Michael, May, Harry, Abuela and Christopher have been invited to lunch, after church seeing it is a Sunday.

Bobby still has that smirk on his face. Fate may have one on hers, too.

Maddie is helping Athena set the table. “I’ve never asked you how you felt.”

“Oh, great really. My little guy figured out mommy doesn’t like morning sickness, which really should be called all day and night sickness, and started giving her a break.”

“No. I’ve never asked how you felt about Buck calling me Mama or Bobby dad.”

Maddie stops for a moment. “I was Buck’s mother until I let Doug seduce me away. I left him there. He never talks about what went on in that house after I left. He warned me about Doug. How much he was like father. Mom didn’t like him either but love can blind you. Our father was an ass. Even before he was born. Our mom, sometimes I wonder if she ever wanted to be a mom. I know you read my father’s police file. We never talk about how I look like my parents and Evan looks like no one in our family. You probably even know his blood type and how it doesn’t match our parents or mine. I remember how dad acted the whole time mom was pregnant with Buck. So, if two people love him the way you two do and that he finally found a good male and female influence that was our parents job. Frankly, I don’t give a rat’s ass what he calls you. He never called our parents mom and dad. For him to feel secure enough to do that. No, Athena. You’re one of my closest friends but you, you’re Buck’s Mama.”

  
After everyone had feasted and feeling the baby kick, Eddie grabs Evan's attention.  
"Evan would you come downstairs with me for a moment?"

There's a smile on his face as he follows Eddie downstairs. "Evan? What happened to Buck at work?"

Eddie stops near the locker room, beside a fire engine.

"I, ah, have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Wait, wait here." Eddie disappears around the front of the fire engine. Hearing a door open and shut.

Evan sees a tiny bundle with patches of hair trying to grow back wrapped in a hand made knitted sweater.

"Cora?" Eddie gently hands her over as Evan holds her to his chest. Her tiny head teaches up as she licks his chin. "I don't understand."

"She’s all yours." Eddie tells him.

"You. For me?"

"It seems like Evan Buckley holding a puppy is my kryptonite."

"Christopher is going to be have a fit."

"He already did. He's been to the foster home with me. Even feeding her a few times."

While Evan talks to the tiny bundle, tail wagging a mile a minute. Eddie grabs something else.

They all gathered at the railing looking at the couple below. Christopher dragging his Abuela down the stairs to see the puppy at Athena’s persistence and ulterior motives.

Hen elbows Chim in the side when he asks if a puppy can count as an engagement ring. He stops short at the word pool right after he says betting when he sees Athena’s narrowed eyes. “You should come to the shooting range with me one day, Chim.” She says with a smile. He got her hidden meaning though. She owns a gun and knows how to use it. But that fear is short lived when he hears Maddie’s squeal, tears in her eyes, and sees just why the others are here as he looks below.

Fate though, has a better view, down on the first floor by the fire truck in the exact spot they met, of one Edmundo Diaz down on one knee.

Holding out in two hands towards Buck adoption papers, wrapped with a ribbon around it and a ringlet bow in the middle. Attached to one said ringlet is a plain band of a ring and a note written in crayon that says “Will you be my Daddy’s everything and my Papa?”

Of course the answer is yes.

Eddie opens his eyes from to sunlight streaming through the windows. A perfect sunbeam highlighting a velvet box sitting on his pillow. He looks beside him seeing His Evan, laying on his side with his head pillowed on his bent arm, staring at him. Sitting up in their bed, yes they kept Evan’s, he opens it and finds a simple gold band.

"When did you buy this?"

"The day before I found out you and Shannon were still married."

"Even then? I didn't know."

"I knew." Buck whispers.

  
  


The wedding is simple and on the beach. Christopher wants them to have a happy memory to replace all the scary ones.

Maddie escorts Evan from the right side, her bump getting bigger, as Christopher walks with Eddie from the left.

They meet in the middle in front of Bobby and as the sun rises on a new day, a new promise, they pledge their love for each other in front of the small gathering of the most important people in their lives to the music of waves crashing and birds calling out.

Athena rolls her eyes at Michael when he says "at least I was invited to this one."

Fate wonders how Natalie would have taken it if she had lived to find out Evan didn't have Diaz for his last name in six months. It only took him two.

It is during their wedding brunch when Chris walks up to Bobby. "Does this mean you are my grandpa now?"  
Choking back tears he says “Pops. I'm your Pops now, kiddo.”

Fate goes over to the table Christopher is at, sitting in the chair next to him. “It was a nice wedding, sweet and loving.”

“Buck is my Papa now and Bobby is my Pops. Athena even said I could call her Nana! A judge even said so!” Fate smiles at Chris, feeling the excitement coming off him. Eddie with the help of Athena had arranged to make the wedding ceremony an adoption ceremony as well. The judge signing off on the adoption seeing the loving family did not mind the early time. Fate might have played a hand in it as well.

“You know, you did a very good job. I think Operation 118 Trap was quite the successful mission with the perfect outcome.”

Chris just turns to her, eyes wide as saucers. “I can see you.” He whispers. “You’re beautiful. You look like Papa.”

“It’s a special occasion and that’s a very flattering compliment. I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too. You have to go away now don’t you.”

Fate looks out at the two men dancing. “I’ll be around. I’ll always be around even though you can't see me but if you ever feel the need just talk to me and I’ll whisper back.”

“May I, may I have a hug before you go?”

Fate opens her arms as Christopher jumps into them, kissing the top of his head she whispers “We’re okay, kid.”

The newlywed Buckley-Diaz husbands walk over to their son, hand in hand.

Bending down and picking his son up with one arm not wanting to let go of his husband’s hand, which Eddie did not mind or want, Evan blows a raspberry on his neck making him giggle as Eddie asks “Who are you talking to, buddy?”

“Just a friend.” He grins.

“What friend?”

“The special Angel friend that helped me and our family get you and Papa together.”

It was during the reception when it was Chim’s turn to make a toast that he started with “A few months ago everyone thought a disaster that only divine intervention could save had occurred and it was I on the phone telling my beautiful pregnant fiancé that everything would work because these two are meant to be. Let it be known, I was right. Now, when does the baby pool start?” Everyone groans and if by chance a waiter trips, bumping into the buffet table, jarring it into a slight flip and the shrimp platter lands on Chim’s head. Well, you know what they say about fate.

“And that dear friends and family is how we ended up married and are now enjoying our honeymoon.”

“Eddie, you are aware we’ve been married for ten years right?”

“Oh, mi amor. Everyday with you is like we are still on our honeymoon.”

“Smooth, Edmundo. A wonderful, blessed one at that. I can still see the look on Bobby's face when I placed Robert in his arms and told him his name. I can't believe he's seven already. Or the look on Michael’s face the first time Chris called him Gramps the Christmas after we got married. Bobby just patting his shoulder saying welcome to the club. I wish Abuela had stayed with us longer to meet them all. And Chim. How I miss him, I can’t believe he’s been gone three years. Hen still isn’t the same. Christmas is hard on Maddie without him. I know Robert can keep Howie Jr. and Gabby busy. Mama already said she’d keep Maddie occupied.”

Evan looks over at their son, playing with Christopher’s old fire trucks and firemen. They had even added an ambulance that same Christmas he called Michael Gramps. Oh, how lucky they are.

Eddie though had been more open in his opinion of what he thought of Evan buying Christopher a state of the art computer system for his tenth birthday. Something along the lines of him getting to be the fun dad. Then he noticed Evan had put both their names on it and the praise Chris gave Eddie for weeks.

Of course he is now eating crow about that opinion.

“I miss her, too. You know at times I think she loved you more than me.” Eddie still has his fingers on Evan’s neck.

“I shall neither confirm nor deny if she ever told me that.” Evan squeezes Eddie’s thigh with his hand."I miss Chim and his wit.”

"Si. He always had a witty comeback and a way to make us all feel just a bit more cheerful. The station is not the same nor is our family but we honor him by living. After all these years I still can’t believe he let the air out of my tires and took the spark plug out of my truck.”

"It worked, didn’t it? I'm glad Maddie had him. Even for a short while."

“It took us awhile but we found each other, mi amor. We all found each other.”

“It was…..Fate.”

“Si, I think so too.” Eddie leans in for a kiss as Evan pulls back to the sounds of “Daddy! Papa!”

“Oh, the twins are awake. I better get them before they wake the baby. She’s gonna need all the sleep she can get before Mama gets her hands on her.”

“Evan, she’s a newborn. She’ll sleep while Athena coos over her namesake. I’d be more worried about the twins and their Pops. Bobby may not be able to keep up with them.”

“Eh, they’re three. Dad promised Robert cookie baking lessons. They’ll just sit there in their booster seats and watch their Pops mesmerized as he makes magic food while their Gramps tells them stories. I’m not sure which they get more excited over. Plus, they’re curious, observant little things. They amaze me. All of our children amaze me.”

Buck gets up going to the girl’s room, stopping he turns around. He leans down and kisses Eddie on the lips. Smiling at each other, Evan runs a finger tip over Eddie’s cheek then goes gets their girls.

A small cry comes from the floor as Cora jumps up against the couch, pawing Eddie’s leg. “Hey. I thought we had a deal? No, witnesses.” Eddie picks up the four pound bundle, wrapped in one of his Abuela’s sweaters to help regulate her body temperature, that immediately snuggles into the side of his leg and falls asleep. The vet determined she is a mix of Pomerania, Yorkie and some other undefined breed. Her hair had from tender loving care grown into a long dark coat with blonde and orange highlights. Her floppy ears at times would stand straight up and others lay flat on her head. She is an enigma.

She fit right in.

Her brother, the hefty golden retriever found when he was a small puppy in an abandoned building jumps up on the end of the couch, curling up as he too falls asleep. The basset hound puppy, from a recent fire whose owners abandoned in the burning building and told them to just take it, plops down on her side at Eddie’s feet. He has no clue where the tiny grey and white tabby kitten that is currently jumping on the basset hound, runs off, then jumps back on her came from. He just came home one day to her curled up next to Cora. There just comes a point he stops asking. Besides, he has bigger problems.

He really can’t say no to one Evan Buckley-Diaz.

Speak of the devil.

Evan arrives with a brown eyed, brown haired little girl in each arm, which promptly leaps onto Eddie’s lap at the same time. Each taking a leg.

“Oh. Chris will be here soon with Georgia. So, will May and Harry with their families. Michael is going to have his hands full with two three year olds and a four year old. Then again Little Michael likes the fire trucks so he may just hang around with the older kids. Hen and Karen said they’ll be here a bit later with Mya and Denny. We can trim the tree and then its cocoa and Polar Express time!” Eddie smiles at his love’s enthusiasm as he disappears to check on their little Carter. Everyday he wonders how he could love him more and everyday he learns he can.

“Da-e, why does Pa-a get so cited about watching the Olar Espess?”

“Okay. We’re going to say that again pronouncing our words, okay Willa?” Eddie says as she shakes her head yes.

“Dad-dy.” Eddie says slowly.

“Dad-dy.” Willa repeats after him.

“Why does Pa-pa.”

“Why does Pa-pa.” By now Hannah is repeating after Eddie as well.

“Get so ex-cited.”

“Get so ex-cited.” Eddie listens as their girls repeat him in union.

“About watching the Po-lar Ex-press.”

“About watching the Po-lar Ex-press.”

“Okay, now lets say it all together.” Eddie coaches them.

In perfect union the two girls repeat Willa’s original question. “Daddy, why does Papa get so excited about watching the Polar Express?”

“Very good! My smart girls.” Eddie squeezes them both as Cora let’s out a little squeak of protest from Eddie’s side, then promptly falls back to sleep.

Eddie looks up to see Evan leaning against the door jam. Love filling his eyes and that bright smile Edmundo Buckley-Diaz would kill for gracing his face. They both mouth “I love you” to each other as Evan covers his heart with his hand that isn’t holding their three day old baby Carter against his shoulder. Eddie returns the gesture

Eddie looks down at Willa, brushing the hair out of his little girl’s face, kissing her forehead. “Because our little miracles, Papa likes to remind us how important it is to believe.”

The battery in the camera dies then, ending the digital recording.

Fate smiles at the happy couple as she leans against the door jam of the hallway. It had turned out okay. There had been more natural disasters, the loss of Chim but a wedding and babies made up for them. She closes her eyes and sighs as she leans her head against the wood frame. Jerking her eyes open she looks upwards and screams.

“Seriously? After all the bull shit he’s been through THAT is how it ends?” Fate fumes as her boss appears beside her, taking in her angry tears.

“You knew when you were assigned to Evan he was a special case. That you get called in when another Fate messes up. We all know when that happens the soul is marked and a domino effect occurs. That’s why you stayed with Maddie when Doug had her for him. Stayed with Christopher during a rampage of water. Kept a blood clot at bay until he was surrounded by his friends and family of medical professionals. Whispered to Bobby they were looking at the wrong house. Whispered to an angry teenager with a bomb. Held a bullet at bay from his brachial artery and his spine. Comforted his sister and their two children as Lung Cancer took Chim a month after the doctors found it. Stayed with him through the beatings by the man who his mother called his father, through his insecurities and everything else that was marked against his soul through the years. His mother’s Fate messed up one night and instead of paying attention to her marked urgent matter Buck does not know half of his genetic make-up.”

“It’s not fair. He’s been through enough already.”

“It’s not going to happen tomorrow. They have time. You’re so much like him.”

Fate shrugs a shoulder, scrubbing at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. “He rubbed off on me.”

Her boss lays her hand on Fate’s shoulder. “No, it’s why I picked you for him. Close your eyes again.”

Fate closes her eyes to let the event she began to see finish playing out. Opening with even more tears “Oh.”

“Yeah. Sometimes the happy ending isn’t always perfect but it’s perfect for them.”


	8. Chapter 8

One Day In 2074……….

“That was a nice video. What happened to them?” The man in the reclining bed asks the man sitting in the chair.

“The evil genius did indeed use his powers for good. Instead of becoming a pirate, astronaut or firefighter he used the computer classes his Papa signed him up for in after school activities, as well as the state of the art computer set-up he got for his tenth birthday because his Papa never wanted him to have limits or feel like he did, to create what started out as a high school Science project a software program at nineteen that helps first responders be tracked through a special gps system in their gear by their Captain on ground, where he met his wife, had a precious little girl that lead him and his wife to build a company specializing in first responder software by the age on twenty-one.

Their son Robert became the firefighter, made Captain at the same exact station those two met. Their twin daughters, Hannah and Willa, became doctors. Willa is lead researcher on a team trying to find a cure for Alzheimer’s and Hannah is a trauma surgeon. Their youngest daughter Carter, is a bit of a rebel, became a cop. They are all married and gave the couple many grandchildren to spoil rotten.

They both stayed firefighters until the one man decided he wanted to stay home with their children more after an injury sidelined him, he learned what it was like to be put on a desk after being out there fighting and understood someone he knew back in the day a lot more and after a month, retired; while his husband, after a rocky start in his career, became one of the youngest Fire Chiefs in LAFD history.

His adopted mother and both fathers were very proud of that day.

Cora stayed their ever faithful companion for twenty years until her little body just gave out, the lesson she taught the one man stuck with him but she had many brothers and sisters because the one man just could not say no to his husband. Even a feline companion came along the way. Although the husband still complained and denied it, between you and me, he loved it all.”

“What about the others in the video?”

A sad smile crosses the features of the man in the chair. “Some left them too soon, some when their bodies just got too tired and gave out, others are still with them.”

“They were best friends, too. You can tell by watching them. Hey, they’re a lot like us roomie.”

The man in the chair smiles and his eyes light up at the familiar enthusiasm. “Si.”

The man in the bed lay his head back, closing his eyes as the man in the chair fights off tears. Closing his own eyes and leaning his elbows on his thighs as he covers his face with his hands.

He wasn’t sure how long he stays that way until a soft “Edmundo?” is murmured from the voice in the bed.

Eddie jerks his head up to see his Evan looking at him from the nursing home bed. Jumping up from the chair he sits on the side of the bed murmuring “gracias a dios” as he rains kisses over his husband’s face. “I feared the worst. The video has not been bringing you back to me as often as it used to.” Eddie stares into the blue hue of the eyes he has loved for fifty-six years, being married to the man behind them for fifty-four of those years. As he cups his face, he leans in to kiss him and feeling those oh so familiar lips move against his.

Pulling back Evan looks over at the twin size bed next to his separated by a nightstand and lamp. “Who did we bribe to get to share a room?”

“They refused at first. So, being Christopher’s daughter and genius running in the family, Evie did the only logical thing. She bought the place.” Eddie grins at him.

“Christopher.” Evan murmurs with tears brimming his eyes.

“Left us thirty-three years ago, si.” Eddie chokes out, not because of his own pain of losing their child but for Evan having to remember the loss fresh each time he becomes aware of the day a drunk driver took their son away from them.

“The house?” Evan asks.

“Carter and her husband are living there.”

“She still a detective?”

“No, her stubborn self finally took the Sargent’s exam. Passed with flying colors. Top one percent in the entire force. Dios, by the way Robert talks she’s a force to be reckoned with and a pain in his trasero. Then again, she is his baby sister. He still has that protective streak in him. She informed him a few weeks ago on a call that he can handle the fires and leave the perps to her after one got a bit rough with her and he tried to step in.”

“Just like Mama used to be. We marked her naming her after Athena.” Evan’s eyes look down for a moment before looking back into Eddie’s. “I miss her and Dad. Chim and Maddie, too.”

Eddie’s heart flips in chest as that smile he has adored for years that gradually slipped away from him graces his presence. “I know, mi amor.”

Evan runs his hand through Eddie’s hair. “You know, you really rock the old man, silver fox look.”

“Only you Evan Buckley-Diaz, would flirt with me in a nursing home.”

Evan wiggles his eyebrows at Eddie. “Well, I do have you in my bed, so.”

“Yeah.” Eddie whispers, cupping the back of Evan’s neck as he puts his forehead against his. “That’s my Evan.”

Hitting the down button, Evan lowers the head of the bed. Scooting over and lifting the covers as he lays on his side. He pats the side of the bed and without hesitation Eddie glides in, wrapping his arms and legs around his husband.

Evan places his hand over Eddie’s chest where a piece of rebar barely missed his heart and took a lung not long after that video was taken. It had to happen when he was on paternity leave with baby Carter and not there to have his back. He almost lost him that day but fate deemed otherwise and blessed him by not taking his love when the doctors told them he wouldn’t live very long.

They did not know his stubborn Edmundo.

Oh, how Eddie had hated being put on a desk, one could not be a firefighter with just one lung. He knew when his husband came home one day and just plopped his bag down he just couldn’t do it, his Edmundo was meant for action. He just looked at him, having one of their silent conversations with their eyes. He had told his husband it was not giving up and Eddie, his ever loving husband, had bypassed and wouldn’t even begin to dare call him a hypocrite because now circumstances were different; just pulled Evan to him kissing him. Eddie put his papers in the next day. Instead of looking for another job he decided to stay home with their children.

Eddie pulls Evan closer, their eyes locking in on each other’s. “We’re still here, for better or for worse. We’re still together.” Eddie feels Evan’s sigh.

“I know you’ve probably told me hundreds of times but tell me again. Everything. I want to hear your voice.” And he did. Eddie told him about their children, grandchildren, his niece and nephew. May, Harry, their Papa. He talked for hours about any and everything. The friends still with them, memories of the ones that had long since passed. Delighting in his Evan's giggles when he threw in some Spanish. Their eyes never leaving each other’s until they both start to feel drowsy and drift off. Whispering their love for each other as they do.

Fate watches them, sitting on the side of Eddie's bed. Hearing the door open behind her and a “Look Dad and Papa still like to cuddle. He must be having a good day.” A voice whispers as the thud of work boots hit the floor with each step. A woman’s voice intervenes “At least you were spared the sight of walking in on Papa going down on Daddy. Although, Papa did warn me to learn how to knock. They really did show us what real love is supposed to look like and its worth waiting for. Didn’t they, Robert?”

“Hannah, they did all that and so much more. It’s why all of our marriages are so successful.” Robert walks over to their bedside.

“Maybe we shouldn’t wake them.” Hannah whispers back, standing at the end of the bed, putting her phone away after snapping a picture and sending it to the Buckley-Diaz family text chain, which includes their spouses, children, aunt, uncle and grandpa titled “Still Cuddle Bugs.” She looks down at them. Arms and legs entwined. Faces so close together, the tips of their noses touch.

“I’ll just try Dad.” Robert touches his shoulder and freezes. “Hannah.” He yells.

“Robert , what in the world...?” Hannah reaches down and touches their dad's cold skin, then their Papa’s. Going into trauma surgeon mode she checks their pulse. Nothing. Tears cloud her eyes as Robert says “I’ll go…..I’ll go call for help.”

“Bobby.” Hannah whispers stopping him cold as she sits on the end of the bed, touching her parents entwined feet. Clearing her throat. “Willa and Carter will be up here in a few minutes. They were parking when I came through the lobby doors. We should call Evie. Gramps’ heart won’t take it.”

“Yeah, ah, yeah. Then we’ll wait and the four of us will sit and say good-bye to the best parents any child could possibly be blessed with for a few minutes. Be a bit selfish before we call anyone.” Robert slowly takes the vacant chair Eddie leaves beside his Evan's bed. “Dad says it’s okay to be selfish sometimes with the ones you love.” Hannah looks over at him. “Look at them, Han. He’s still saying it.”

“I think they both are big brother.”

Fate sits still with her hands folded in her lap watching their children as her charge is finally at rest, wrapped in his loves arms. Feeling numb, tired and emotionless. She thought when this time came she would feel relief, sadness.

The feeling of nothingness is even worse.

“You intervened, you know. He wasn’t supposed to come back again before they died today.” Her boss appears sitting cross legged beside her with her hands covering her knee staring at the entwined couple, bouncing a white heeled foot.

“Well, dying sitting in a chair by a bedside and staring at a ceiling not knowing where you are seems a bit harsh after everything they’ve been through together. They deserve this.” Fate replies.

“That wasn’t your call to make. You can’t fix all the Domino Effects of a marked soul. His soul is at rest now. You can’t interact with any of them anymore. The last Domino has fallen. Or perhaps that is why you interfered. If it’s any consolation, this is what Willa needs to push her team and find the cure.”

Fate just shrugs one of her shoulders. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time I’m called in for a Fate that screws up because they didn’t pay attention to their urgent case files.”

A dirty blond, curly hair Fate appears on her other side in a three piece white suit, shirt, shoes and tie. "I may be biased but I think she made the right call." Turning his head, he smiles at her. "Hello, Sister Fate."

Smiling as she lays her head on his shoulder, "Hello, Brother Fate "

"You know. You really need to stop beating yourself up about what happened. You answered when I called for you. Let me see you and held my hand as my body died. Besides, you got to dad on time and I've fulfilled my destiny."

"Doesn't make it fair."

"Operation 118 Trap."

"You still remember that?"

"Everyday."

Their boss rolls her eyes at them. "You're a bad influence on him."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Brother Fate asks. Kissing the top of her head, his arm around her shoulders. He watches as his brother and sisters sit around their parents. "Thank you for this." He whispers to her.

"I won't ever have another charge like your Papa."

“Well, you're partially right. Being assigned another charge won’t be for some time. This calls for at least a century suspension.” Her boss informs her.

“Yeah. I was thinking touring South America and then Tahiti. Maybe visit the mountains in Tennessee. Go on an Evan Buckley favorite places adventure. Drop in on the kids and grandkids every once in awhile. I may not be able to interact with them anymore but they’re still his.”

Her boss just gently pats her on the knee as she watches a lone tear slide down her Fate’s cheek. So much like Evan Buckley. Going against the politics of the job. Doing the right thing, even if it means going against the rules. Knowing they will get in trouble for it but doing it anyway. Ironically, that’s how he made Fire Chief. It’s also what made her perfect for him. “That sounds like a grand way to spend it.”

Brother Fate speaks up, squeezing her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. "I got it from here. We're okay, kid."


End file.
